The Mercenary
by cinderwarren
Summary: Merlin's had many secrets in his life, his magic being one of them. But when a thief steals a very powerful object from king Alined, he hires mercenarys to get it. This leads to a chain of events that dragged Merlin back into a world he thought he'd left behind and secrets he thought he'd long since buried. When Arthur comes after Merlin he learns of a dark past. Will he accept it.
1. Chapter 1

A small party of cloaked figures made their way quickly up the treacherous mountainside. They trudged purposefully trying their best to ignore the rain that beat them down and soaked their skin through their faded and worn cloaks. Soon a small keep came into view and the travelers could just make out the two guards avidly watching the road. As the group approached the guards tensed and came forward.

"What is your business here?" asked the taller of the two guards.

A bulky man in a green cloak stepped forward. "We seek an audience with Jal."

The tall guard watched him for a moment. After a few seconds of silence both guards nodded and allowed the group to pass. The men in the group were uneasy with how quickly they'd been allowed to pass, it was almost too easy. But the guards had been at this a long time they had spent enough time in the mercenary lands to know how to mind their own damn business. If those men wanted Jal, they wanted someone dead and so it was probably best to keep their heads down and ignore their curiosity.

The group moved on, travelling down the other side of the mountain now. From where they walked they could just catch the distant twinkling of torchlight from a small village. From so far away the village looked harmless. Just like any other village in any of the five kingdoms. But the men were not in any of those kingdoms. They were in a land more dangerous than even the wasteland of the Fisher king. This was the land of thieves and liars and killers for hire. If you needed something illegal and immoral done than this was the place to get it. This was the mercenary lands, a small territory that no king had the courage to conquer.

An hour later and they reached the village. Despite the late hour the village was buzzing with activity. Some people were scurrying in and out of buildings doing menial chores. While others lounged about and chatted with friends. Laughter echoed from the tavern and excited, animalistic yelling could be heard from a small arena at the edge of the town. If one only glanced at the small village in front of them they would have mistaken it, again, for an innocent place. But when one looked closer they notice that every man and woman was wearing leathers and armor. They all carried various weapons and looked as if they knew how to use them. And there was something in the eyes of every villager, something unmistakably cold and cruel and old, which sent shivers down the spine of each of the travelers.

The group made their way to a small fortress just past the village. There were many guards at the entrance all of them with the same expressionless face. One guard, who was obviously in charge, came forward to address them.

"What business do you have with Lord Jal?" he asked.

"We wish to employ his services," the man in the green cloak began. "If we could have an audience with him, tell him we are willing to pay handsomely."

The guard nodded and motioned for one of the other guards to deliver the message. Ten minutes passes and the guard that had gone returned.

"Lord Jal will see you," he said and led them inside. The group was taken to a dark throne room. A large man clad in dark armor sat on a simple throne. He had a thick scar that ran from the bottom of his left cheek to the right earlobe.

"Lord Jal?" the green cloak man asked.

"Indeed," said the man on the throne, "And who are you who comes seeking an audience?"

"My name is Trevor," the green man said. "We come to you on behalf of our king, Alined, to employ your services. One month ago a precious object was stolen from our king by a man name Dominic who afterward disappeared without a trace. He wishes you to find this man and kill him and anyone that is with him and retrieve the stolen object for him."

"And what is this object? What does it look like? And why does he not send his own men to retrieve it?" Jal asked.

"I do not know what it is or even what it looks like, but my king says your men will recognize it when they see it," Trevor said. "As to why he wishes you and your men to retrieve it and not his own men, he never said, but I got the distinct impression that he wanted no one to know of this object, no one to know of this mission. He looked desperate to have it back and have this whole affair handled as discreetly as possible."

"I see," Jal said. "And how much does you king intend to pay to have us recover his precious item?"

"He specifically said he would be willing to pay as much as you want," Trevor replied.

"Then we wholeheartedly accept," Jal said. "We will go over the detail of this Dominic later-"

"My lord, king Alined had one more request," Trevor interrupted, "He has heard many rumors over the years of one of your men, Wolf, who was said to be the best, most lethal mercenary you've ever trained. He specifically requested that this mission be led by Wolf."

Jal stared down at Trevor and angry, irritated expression crossed his face as he heard Wolf's name mentioned. Six years to the day since that traitor left his service and his name still angered Jal. But he could not pass up an opportunity to make so much money and Jal had been contemplating returning Wolf to his employment. This served as a perfect opportunity to bring him back into the fold.

"Very well, Wolf shall lead this mission," Jal said reluctantly. "Will you be staying overnight in the village?"

"No, my lord, we must return at once to our kingdom to deliver your acceptance."

"Good," he said and waved them away. Once they were out of the room he motioned over to one of his personal guard, his right hand since Wolf had left him.

"Hawk, I have an important mission for you," Jal began, "I want you to bring me Wolf."

"My lord?" he questioned.

"Yes Hawk?" Jal asked impatiently.

"Why not send me on this mission for king Alined? Surely it is not beyond my ability to accomplish it?" Hawk asked.

"Indeed it might not be, but still I have been thinking to myself that it was time Wolf reentered my employment. This is just the perfect excuse to do it," Jal said.

"Of course, sir."

"You must be careful, Hawk, Wolf will not come willingly," Jal warned.

"I will bring him to you, my lord," Hawk said with complete conviction. After a moment of silence he continued. "Where will I find him?"

"I have heard many rumors recently that he has found employment in Camelot as the manservant to King Arthur."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! So the first part of the second chapter is like a narrative like the first chapter but for the second half of the chapter I switched it to individual character's POV. Hope you don't mind the switch but I thought it be good to get all close and personal so you could experience things as they do. Hope you like it!**

"MERLIN!" yelled Arthur as he barged into Gaius's chambers.

"Can I help you, sire?" Gaius asked.

"Where is that bumbling idiot?" Arthur half yell. "Don't you try to cover for him!"

"I wouldn't dream of it sire," Gaius replied calmly. "To answer your question Merlin just left a few minutes ago to go to your chambers. You must have just missed him."

Arthur gave a dissatisfied grunt and left the room. When he entered his own chambers he spotted Merlin kneeling in front of the fireplace adding some coal to the fire to keep the room warm. Merlin looked up at him as Arthur walked towards him.

"Where have you been?" Arthur asked.

"Nowhere," Merlin said. "Why, prat, did you miss me?"

Arthur ignored his manservant's cheeky grin and kicked him. "Of course not! But all the chores you've put off today certainly did. So you can spend the rest of the evening completing them. You need to muck out the stables, polish my armor, launder my feast clothes because Lord Borloth's arrival, and sharpen my sword."

"Yes, sire," Merlin mumbled.

"Oh, and Merlin, don't you dare go to bed before you've done this," Arthur said smugly.

"Yes, sire," Merlin said trying to ignore his body's fatigue. He had spent most of the day track a sorceress who had planned on killing Arthur with an enchanted goblet at tomorrow's feast. When he finally caught up with said sorceress it had ended in a magical battle that had left Merlin on the verge of collapsing. But it was obvious that the oblivious dollophead hadn't noticed how dead Merlin was on his feet.

"Your dismissed Merlin," Arthur said in a clipped voice.

Merlin bowed sarcastically and left the room. He walked down the hall that lead out to the courtyard. He had just reached the door when his neck began to prick. Old instincts he hadn't needed in six years kicked in. He was suddenly hyperaware of his surroundings. How dark and shadowy the hall was; how it was too quiet; how no one was around to help him if everything went wrong. He felt as if he was being watched, as if someone was waiting to pounce.

Merlin felt the room shift like someone was just about to grab him. It was so subtle that not even a trained knight would have felt it. But Merlin had spent nearly a decade in a world of deceit and betrayal; he had been the man in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to go in for the kill.

He felt someone lunge behind him and with impossible speed Merlin dropped and rolled. He turned in time to see a man with ginger hair and cold eyes approach him cautiously, but quickly, with a hammer raised over his head.

Merlin moved without thinking. He sprang forward and attacked the ginger man. He firmly grabbed the man by the head before his attacker could do anything and slammed him violently again his knee. He the flung him back several feet. The man's nose was bleeding; in fact it looked utterly crushed.

Merlin felt his magic rise within him, ready to finish off his would be attacker. He was about to utter a spell that would render the man unconscious when he saw the ginger man smirk in triumph. Too late Merlin realized that his attacker wasn't alone.

A sharp pain erupted from the back of his head and the world went black.

Arthur's POV:

The sun was high in the sky, indicating that it was midmorning nearly noon, when I was awoken gently. That was the first sign that something was deeply wrong. Merlin didn't ever gently wake Arthur, no, he would barge in without knocking, open the curtains as loudly as possible and give some irritating greeting like "rise and shine" or if he was in a particularly good mood he'd say "let's have at you lazy daisy." Then he'd start up a constant stream of ridiculous prattle and trip over anything and everything in the room, very loudly if I might add.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw George, the brass-loving manservant, quietly moving about the room doing Merlin's morning chores and setting up my breakfast.

"George," I began, irritation clear in my voice, "what are you doing here? Where's Merlin?"

"I don't know, sire," George said without a hint of sarcasm his head bowed down respectfully, "He did not arrive this morning to bring you your breakfast so they asked me to bring it up for you."

"What do you mean he didn't show up? Where is he?" I asked, infuriated.

"I-I don't know, sire," George stammered.

"That lazy sod!" I yelled, "When I get my hands on him! Oh he'll be in the stocks for a week! I'll make him clean the entire armory and muck up my stable! He'll…."

I continued my rant as I left my room and a very confused George behind and went to find my wayward manservant. I stormed into Gaius's chambers without knocking a habit, I realized, I picked up from my disrespectful manservant. Gaius looked up from whatever god awful potion he was brewing.

"Sire how may I be of service to you?" he said not commenting on my second sudden appearance in less than twenty-four hours.

"Where is _Mer_lin?" I asked, anger seeping into my voice.

"I don't know sire," he said calmly.

"Don't lie to me Gaius," I said. "There's no point covering for him, he's in trouble no matter what he's doing!"

"I'm not lying, my lord, Merlin hasn't been here. In fact, I haven't seen him since last night when he went to your chambers before you came looking for him."

"You mean he didn't come home?" I asked, slightly worried.

"No, he hasn't been here," Gaius said. "Actually I was beginning to worry; Merlin doesn't stay out all night without telling me what he'll be doing. It isn't like him."

"I'm sure he's fine," I said to reassure him, "Merlin probably just fell asleep while mucking the horses again."

"You're probably right," Gaius said. "If that is all you needed from me sire I must really return to my work."

"Yes, of course," I said and left the room.

"Sire," someone called as I walked to the council room. I turned to see Sir Leon walking towards me.

"Is there something you needed Leon?" I asked the knight. "I still have many preparations for Lord Borloth's arrival."

"Yes sire, I know," Leon said, "It's just we found something unusual in the hall leading to your chambers."

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Blood, sire," he said. "We found a pool of it that could only be a few hours old in a dark corner of the hall."

"That's odd," I said mildly interested. "Was there a body to go with it?"

"No, sire," Leon said. He hesitated as if unsure whether or not he should continue. "But we did find something else."

He pulled out a piece of red cloth that I instantly recognized. _Merlin's neckerchief! Something's happened to Merlin! _I realized.

Merlin's POV:

When I awoke I was in a cage very much like the one I'd once found Freya in and we were travelling up the side of a very familiar mountain. At the front of the small wagon the ginger-hair man sat guiding the horse's reins. The wagon was surrounded by men on horses. They all wore armor.

"What do you want with me?" I asked ginger ignoring the pounding in my head. Strangely enough the man was starting to look more familiar as if I knew him from somewhere_. Maybe he's one of Jal's men,_ I thought.

"Calm down, Wolf, we weren't sent to kill you," ginger said.

"Then why am I here? Why-did you just call me Wolf?" I asked shaky.

"Yes, what of it?" he asked with a self-satisfied smirk.

"You work for Jal," I said accusation in my voice.

"I'm his right hand, Hawk," he said.

_No_, I thought when he said his name_, not him! Anyone but him!_

"Do you remember me Wolf?" he asked. I looked into his eyes and saw pure hatred. No he definitely hadn't let go of the past. He still remembered his old jealousies. "Yes of course you do, it's in your eyes. Are you afraid of me Wolf?"

"Why should I be afraid," I hissed. "Of the two of us I was always better. You've never been anything but a coward. You'd never risk Jal's anger to kill me."

Hawk scowled but said nothing, silently admitting that I was right. I couldn't stay here; I couldn't let them take me into the mercenary lands. My magic coiled inside waiting for me to use. I glanced at the men on the horses and willed them to fly back into the trees, like I had done a thousand times before, and pushed my magic outwards only to find it stopped by…something?

I looked down at my wrists and noticed for the first time the shackles they were like the ones in Camelot, used to restrain a sorcerer's magic before execution, but much stronger. It was frustrating; I could feel my magic within, like a tempest sea, but it was held back by an invisible wall I didn't know how to break. I wasn't going to be escaping anytime soon.

"So, what does Jal want from me?" I asked after a long silence.

"He's got a job for you," Hawk said.

"In case Jal hasn't noticed I'm no longer his to command," I said wryly.

"Honestly Wolf, you can't really be that naïve," he said, "You were the best Jal ever trained, the best mercenary any of us had ever seen, did you really think he was going to let you go? Didn't you realize he was going to come for you sooner or later?"

"Honestly, I hoped he wouldn't," I whispered as we passed a small keep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter I hope you like it!**

I told Leon to fetch the other Round Table members and bring them to my chambers and then left him to go to the hallway where Merlin's neckerchief had been found.

I found the blood spot, not as big as I'd begun to imagine, but still enough to know that the injury hadn't been something minor. It didn't look like an accident either, that would have been reported to Gaius; someone had been attacked. _Merlin_ had been attacked and taken by the look of it. The question was why? He was just a servant.

I walked away from the blood and went to my chambers to find the Round Table members already assembled there.

"Arthur what's going on?" Gwen asked. "Leon refused to tell us."

I looked at Gaius as I spoke hoping to convey how sorry I was, "It's Merlin-"

"What about Merlin?" Gawain growled protectively.

"He's missing," I said.

"No," Gawain denied, "he can't be. Maybe he just decided to take the day off. Maybe he's picking herbs in the forest."

"No," I said, "It seems there was an attack near my chambers sometime last night; we found the blood this morning. We also found this."

I pulled out the neckerchief, so recognizable to everyone in the room and everyone except for myself and Sir Leon gasped.

"Oh god!" Gwen said. "Please tell me that isn't Merlin's."

I moved forward to comfort my wife. She started crying in my arms.

"There were no bodies?" Gawain asked.

I shook my head.

"Then Merlin may still be alive!" he said happier than he had been a moment ago. I couldn't blame him I was desperately clinging to this hope too. As I looked into the eyes of the others in the room I could see the same hope in their eyes. I wished Merlin could be here to see how much his friends loved him.

_He might be dead_, my mind whispered darkly. I shook my head to chase away such negative thoughts. _No, we will find Merlin! We will save him!_

"Those were my thoughts exactly," I said. "Elion I want you to go check with the guards who were on duty and the city gate last night. See if they saw anything unusual. Leon can you go check the stables, laundry room, and the armory I gave Merlin some chores last night and I'm hoping that maybe he's there and that he just lost his neckerchief. It's a longshot but still."

"Yes, sire," they said and left the room.

"Gwen, Gawain, Percival, would you all start questioning the palace staff and see if they saw anything?" I asked.

They nodded and left.

_Oh god Merlin, please don't be dead_, I begged.

George knocked on my door a few minutes later and began to clear away my untouched breakfast. I soon dismissed him for the day. His efficiency reminded me painful of how I missed Merlin's lazy and insolent ways. He missed his manservant who had always been more of a friend than a servant. _Not that I've ever told him he's my friend,_ I thought darkly. Yes I had never been as good to my best friend as I ought to. My short temper made it difficult no doubt.

The Round Table members returned a while later, except for Elion.

"Sire, Merlin wasn't anywhere to be found in Camelot," Leon said grimly.

"None of the staff have seen him since yesterday," Percival said, "We talked to everyone. It's like Merlin vanished."

"There has to be something!" I said. "No one that clumsy can disappear into thin air."

Elion barged in at that moment.

"Sire, the guards that were on duty last night said that they saw some men leave the city riding in a prisoner cart like the ones bounty hunters have. It was raining hard but they swear they saw someone unconscious in the cage," Elion said.

"And the guards didn't stop and question why these men were leaving the city with a prisoner?" I asked my anger growing.

"They said these men had orders from you to deliver the prisoner to Deyra. These men had all the paperwork with your signature-"

"I never agreed to send a prisoner to Deyra!" I yelled in frustration.

"That's what I thought sire," he said. "But these guards are fairly new on the job, it is likely they can't distinguish your signature from a forgery yet."

"Did these guards mention whether or not they saw which direction these men were heading when they left the city," I asked, trying to keep my calm.

"Yes, they said the cart turned west which they thought was strange considering Deyra lies east of here," Elion said.

"But nothing lies west of Camelot," Leon said, "Except for the…"

He trailed off suddenly as he realized where Merlin had to have been taken.

"The mercenary lands," I finished for him, my insides filled with dread.

Merlin's POV:

I watched in silence as we rode through the village I had hoped I'd never seen again and approach a fortress I never wanted to step into. The cage door was opened and I was dragged roughly by a bear of a man who I had never seen before.

Before I knew it I was in a depressing throne room I hadn't been in since the day I left on my last mission. Jal was sitting on his throne watching my unwilling approach. Men in well-worn armor stood tersely throughout the room: Jal's personal guard which at one time I had led. Jal studied me for a moment, judging me against his memories of Wolf. If he found me lacking he didn't say.

"It good to see you again, my old friend," Jal began.

"I wish I could say the same but in all honesty it really isn't good to see you at all," I said defiantly. "I admit I had hoped you'd be dead by now."

Since the moment I had awoken in the cage I had hardened my heart. I knew damn well that if I was going to survive long enough to escape I couldn't be happy-go-lucky, sweet, clumsy Merlin. I had to be ruthless; I had to be Wolf.

Jal laughed as if I had just told the funniest joke in the world.

"Truly I had forgotten how wonderfully insolent you could be," he said. "You were always strong, my friend, a survivor who could make it through whatever the world threw at you and it made you defiant."

"Since you know me so well then you'll know I'd never agree to join you," I said. "That will never happen again."

"You broke the first time," he reminded me.

"I was nine and inches from death!" I snarled. "You won't find me so easy to break now."

"Perhaps," Jal said after a moment, "We shall see."

He motioned Hawk and the bear-man forward and they dragged me out of the throne room and down to the dungeon where Jal had often tortured his men into submission.

Arthur's POV:

I wanted desperately to ride out the moment I realized where Merlin had been taken. In fact, I had started to leave the room to find a servant to prepare some horses when Gwen spoke.

"Arthur what about Lord Borloth?" she asked.

I cursed profusely in my head.

"Gwen is there any way you could oversee his visit?" I asked her. "You can tell him I had to leave on urgent business that I had to personally oversee and will be back in a few days' time."

She sighed. I knew that she was unaccustomed to hosting for nobility on her own since she grew up as a peasant and it always made her nervous to do it. But her worry for her best friend won out and she agreed.

"Men be ready to depart in an hour and do not wear you Camelot robes over your armor," I said, "Where we're going it would not be good to distinguish ourselves as nobility."

They nodded and left the room quickly. Gwen walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Be careful out there Arthur."

"Don't worry about me Gwen I'll be fine," I reassured her.

"I know you are the best warrior Camelot has ever seen, but I love you too much not to worry," she whispered quietly against my chest.

"I know. I love you too, my queen," I said.

We were silent a few minutes, just holding each other.

"Arthur," Gwen said, "Bring him home."

"I will," I told her.

She left after that to go over the final preparations for Borloth's visit and just trying to keep busy. I called George in and had him prepare bags and supplies for my departure.

An hour and we were assembled in the courtyard with grim, determined expressions. Without a word we moved forward and rode out of Camelot. _We're coming Merlin_, I promised the wind.


	4. Chapter 4 On Torture and Past Wrongs

**Hey everybody! I'm so excited about all the positive reviews I've been getting! I'm so glad you all like the story. For all of you who have been waiting to here some of Merlin's backstory and his time as Wolf well the wait is over! The first part of this chapter is a memory of the past. Anytime you see a bunch of paragraphs in italics in future chapters that will be Merlin's memories! This chapter was fun to write(especially the torture) and I hope you like it as much as I did!**

Merlin's POV (age nine):

_ The summer I turned nine was unusually hot. The air was sticky and wet and I felt as if I was being boiled alive._

_ Not far outside of Ealdor there was a small lake that the young children would flock to to escape the heat. They would swim and play all sorts of water games or sit in the shade of the large trees that surrounded the lake. All in all it was an oasis._

_ It was on a particularly scolding day that summer that my life would take a terrible turn for the worst. I had just gotten out of the water and I had walked over to my best friend Will. We had a small lunch of bread and more bread. Everything had been going fine all the kids from the village were there._

_ Suddenly there was a bone-chilling roar coming from the thick woods and all the kids bolted out of the water and started running back towards the village. I was running too but I hadn't gotten far when I tripped over a root and fell hard on the ground. Will hadn't noticed my fall and continued running. I tried to get up but my ankle had twisted. I heard a growl from behind me. Whatever had been in the woods was maybe feet from me now coming in for the kill._

_ I turned to look into the face of a large lizard-like creature with horns and two tails. Instinctively my magic reacted and threw the creature back. I could see a small dagger a few feet away, I recognized it and knew it belonged to a boy name Charlie who was fourteen and liked to go hunting with his father_. He must have dropped it when he ran_, I thought._

_ Again my magic coiled ready to attack. It used the dagger as its weapon this time and it flew through the air, piecing the creature's body and went straight through the other side. It gave a painful agonizing cry and then fell down dead._

_ "Well, well," said a voice from behind me, "look what we've got here, Alex. The kid's a sorcerer, and a good one at that!"_

_ I turned to see two men in armor watching me from the edge of the clearing. The man who had spoken had leathery skin like he'd spent too long in the sun and a disarray of grey hair on top of his head. The other man, Alex, was ordinary in every way. Forgettable in any crowd._

_ "We should take him with us," Alex said, "Jal will want him."_

_ The leathery man laughed cruelly. "I know that," he said, "Poor boy!"_

_ Alex looked at him. I wanted to ask them who they were and tell them that there was no way they were taking me anywhere but it's like I was frozen. I was more afraid now than when I had been facing the creature. Alex muttered a few guttery words in a foreign language that sounded vaguely familiar and his eyes turned gold. The last thing I remembered was the wicked laughter of an aging lizard-man before the world turned dark._

_ When I woke up I was in a large cage. I wasn't alone there were three other children there; all of them older. The forest was unfamiliar around me. Wherever we were it was nowhere near Ealdor._

_ "Where are we? Where are you taking us?" I asked Alex, who was closest to me._

_ "Quiet boy, speak only when spoken to," he snarled._

_ "No! Take me back!" I yelled right back._

_ "If he won't cooperate then put him back to sleep, Alex," leather-man said._

_ "Yeah, yeah, fine Calder," Alex said and muttered some more guttered words._

_ The next time that I woke I found us riding up to a sinister fortress. The manacles on my wrists dug in painfully and cut my skin. The cage was opened a minute later and the four of us where dragged inside and led to a throne room._

_ "Well what do we have here?" the man in the throne asked._

_ "We found this lot on our way back from Mercia," Alex said. "The girl's a seer. These two boys don't have any magic. And this one here defeated a Bynrwn with his powers. He's strong but untrained."_

_ "Well, well," the man said, "Bynrwn's aren't easy to kill. You may turn out to be very useful. Tell me, what sorts of magic have you been studying?"_

_ "I haven't studied, not really, I was born this way," I told him._

_ I could smell death and darkness in the air and it made me afraid. I really just wanted to go home._

_ "How interesting," he said. "Well welcome to your new home-"_

_ "No! This isn't my home, Ealdor is my home and I really want to go back now!" I screeched._

_ "Well this one's got a spirit on him," he said. "We know how to break spirits around here. Alex, take him to the dungeon and do with him whatever you want. Don't stop until he agrees to the enslavement spell."_

Arthur's POV:

We rode west without stopping for the rest of the day. By the time night fell we were at the base of a small mountain. On the other side were the mercenary lands. In all my years as a warrior I had never willingly enter such a dangerous place with so many dangerous people. I was worried about what we would find and what trouble Merlin had gotten himself into.

_You better be alright you idiot_, I silently thought as if he could hear me.

"Sire, should we stop and rest for the evening or keep going?" Leon asked.

I looked around at my most faithful knights and noticed how exhausted they were from riding all day. Except for Gawain who looked more worried that tired.

"We should rest," I decided, "We might not have time once we're in the mercenary lands and we want to keep our wits about us if we want to rescue Merlin."

They nodded and began to set up the camp. Soon we had a roaring fire and a couple of rabbits cooking on a spit. Usually when we were out on a quest or on patrol the camp would be filled with laughter and the atmosphere would be light. Tonight we were somber and the deafening silence was a constant reminder of who we were missing. If Merlin were here and saw our melancholy he'd be able to lighten the mood just with a goofy smile and a snarky comment or just tripping on air. It's like Merlin emitted an endless supply of happiness for all to have. Like it was his life goal to make everyone smile. Without him the world was just too dark.

"Arthur, he's going to be alright," Leon said, "he always is. The boy has the luck of the devil, you'll see. When we find him he's going to be perfectly alright and then he's going to laugh at you because you were so worried."

I smiled. It certainly seemed like something he'd make fun of.

"I hope so," I said. I was quiet a moment before realizing there was nothing more I could say, nothing any of us could say, to make us feel better. The only person who'd ever had a talent for that was Merlin. I sigh and turned in for the night. A few minutes later and the knight's did the same.

Merlin's POV:

I was dragged through the dungeon to a large room at the back. The Torture Room was the same as ever: sharp tools were carefully spread out on a table, shackles lined the walls, and the smell of despair perfumed the air. I was thrown hard against the cold stone floor, Hawk and the bear-man loomed above me.

For the first part of the evening I was brutally beaten by both of them. Hawk, especially, seem to attack me with a ferocious enthusiasm, his fist landing on any body part he could reach with violent force.

"Do you remember, old friend, the last time we were in this room together?" he asked with a manic glee. "I was seven, and you were what? Twelve? Tell me do you remember all the pain you caused me? Do you remember how I begged you to stop?"

He paused as if expecting an answer and when I refused to answer he screeched and punched me in the face.

"Wipe that pitying look off your face!" he screamed. "You don't get to pity me! I am in control this time! And I will make you beg for death, just like you made me! I will take away any hope you ever had!"

"Henry," I croaked. It was the name he had first come here with before he had been forced into Jal's service. The name he gave up the day he killed his first man.

"Don't you call me that!" he screamed. "You don't get to call me that!"

He hauled me off the floor and with the help of the bear-man took off my shirt to reveal my bruised and battered body and chained me to the wall facing away from him. I heard him grab something off the table. Seconds later I felt the whip tear open the flesh on my back. My body shook slightly at the sudden stinging assault but I refused to cry out. I had promised myself long ago, after I'd gone on my first mission and killed for the first time that I would never cry again. Tears would do no good anyway. No I would not cry, I was Wolf the greatest mercenary that Jal had ever trained, made to never feel pain. I was Emrys, greatest sorcerer that has ever or will ever live with a destiny that had been written since the dawn of time. The future of five kingdoms rested on me and I was not about to be broken by a psychotic boy with a grudge. So I did not cry, beg for mercy, or show any weakness and as the night dragged on he got angrier and tried to dig the whip deeper into my body as if he hoped to see bone.

I blacked out a few times, when the pain was too great. Hawk was screaming in frustration. I felt bad for him. I even understood why he was being so brutal. I remembered the day he was brought here.

They didn't have time to break him right away, Jal and his men had just been hired for a big job that would require a large group of seasoned mercenaries so we were short staffed. They brought him to the barracks where I was living. He was a small boy, for his age, grey eyes, and a kind smile. He was afraid to talk to anyone in the barracks; most of the kids there were a lot older than him. But for some reason he opened up to me. We became instant friends and spent the rest of the day together. At dinner I even gave him my food because where he had come from it didn't look like he'd gotten enough to eat. It was a small gesture, but the boy wasn't use to people being kind to him, and I supposed it earned me his trust. It wouldn't be long after that I proved unworthy of it.

In fact, it had been one week later. Jal found me on the training grounds and took me down to the dungeon, which I hadn't been in since the night I had been brought to Jal, and found Hawk tied up on the floor. It seems there was another part of my training I had to complete_. Beat him_, Jal had demanded. When I refused he ordered me to and the dark magic within me pushed me forward. That day I learned how to torture a man to the brink of insanity. That day I destroyed the life of a seven year old boy, my first friend in that hellhole. And I never forgave myself.

"Why won't you scream?" he shrieked, his insanity ringing out. "What is wrong with you? You think you're tough, don't you? You thought you were invincible? Well, you're not!"

He came towards me and hit me hard over the fresh whip wounds.

"You know everyone use to idolize you," he said. "They whispered your name with reverence! They feared you almost as much as they feared Jal!"

Another harsh blow to my back.

"Well who's afraid of the big bad _Wolf_ now?" he screamed.

The room was silent for a while.

"I hate you, you know," he said, "For forcing me into this nightmare. For being Jal's favorite, even after you left him you were still the only one he talked about. You were the one he compared the rest of us to, and he hated us for not being as good as you."

"Henry-"

"Don't call me that," he barked. "Henry doesn't exist anymore, Henry is dead!"

"I'm sorry," I finished quietly.

"That isn't good enough," he said, his anger rising once more. "It will never be good enough! You were the only person I ever trusted and you betrayed me!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Oh you didn't mean to?" he said, disbelief in his voice. "That is the biggest fucking lie I ever heard. If you didn't mean it then why didn't you stop beating me after Jal said you could stop?"

Silence. That was all I could give. Because he was right, I should have stopped. _God why didn't I stop?_ I asked myself. I had hated myself that day, and the feeling of self-loathing stayed long after that. Why I didn't stop I don't remember. Maybe I had been so focused at that moment that I didn't hear Jal say I could stop. Or maybe I had been so tired of it all that for once I just wanted to force my pain on someone else. Regardless of the reason, this innocent boy had paid the price. What he became was my fault.

Hawk apparently couldn't stand to be in the same room with me anymore. He left taking the bear with him.


	5. Chapter 5The Great Escape Sort Of

**Hello everyone! So this chapter is basically one long cliffhanger! I swear you're all going to hate me by the time you finish reading it! I just realized that I never stated that I do not own Merlin, the BBC does. And I don't own Colin Morgan, no matter how much I really wish I did! Anyway I hope you all like it and keep those comments coming, they inspire me so!**

Arthur's POV:

The next morning I was being shaken awake before dawn. I grumbled irritably and turned away from the offending hand.

"Not now Merlin five more minutes," I said before remembering that Merlin wasn't here and if I wanted him back I needed to stop acting like a spoiled prat and get up.

I opened my eyes to see Elyan staring down at me with concern. I pushed away his outstretched hand and got up on my own. The camp was already mostly packed up, and the horses were saddled. It was impressive given how early it was. But as I looked into the eyes of my men I saw the determination and the eagerness to get going. They wanted desperately to find Merlin. Someone so innocent should be in such evil lands we all knew that. Suddenly I could understand how they could operate so well so early, they were worried about their friend. I felt ashamed for not being up earlier.

I helped them to finish packing and we all ate a quick breakfast. As soon as we could we departed. Two hours later we approached a small keep at the top of the mountain. Two men in leathers guarded the road. When we were close enough they blocked out path.

"What is your business in the mercenary lands?" the tall one asked. It seemed like he asked that question a lot. Probably to everyone who came by here.

"We're looking to employ the services of one of your mercenaries," I lied.

He nodded and both men stepped aside. If they had worked in Camelot they would have been fired for such incompetence and terrible screening of potential threats. Then again these were the mercenary lands; we were probably in more danger than anyone in there. Except for Merlin who could get seriously injured just by tripping on air. My stomach tightened in a knot at the thought. It hurt to think of defenseless, sweet, kind Merlin in such a place.

_He must be so scared,_ I thought. Then I remembered the time he had faced the dragon with me. He had been so determined and strong. Even in such a hopeless situation he had remained positive that we would live through it, and even crazier, emerge victorious. No the idiot probably wasn't scared, he was too brave to be scared.

We rode forward. As we headed down the mountainside I could spot a small village in the valley. From here it looked like any one of the outlying villages I often rode passed on patrol, but I knew appearances could be deceiving. That village was filled with killers.

An hour later and we entered the village. People were bustling about doing chores or having mock fights. Some just lounged about cleaning or sharpening their weapons. A child of about thirteen darted in front of us and joined his friend on the other side of the street. He was wear leathers and had two small daggers on his belt.

"Is anyone else getting a really bad feeling from this town?" Percy asked.

We all nodded.

"Where should we start?" I asked.

"The tavern," Gawain said immediately. We all gave him pointed looks so he added defensively, "That's where the loosest lips will be!"

He has a point, I realized. "Okay, Gawain, Elyan, and I will go to the tavern and start questioning people there. Leon and Percival take to the streets."

We quickly separated. When we entered the tavern it was almost completely full. I was surprised that so many people would be here getting drunk so early in the morning. I thought only Gawain did that?

We fanned out, Gawain headed toward a table where a game of cards was being played and a lot of money wagered, Elyan went to talk to the serving wenches, and I headed for the bar and ordered a pint of mead to blend in. As soon as the drink was in my hand I turned to the closest person to me.

"Pardon me, sir, but I was wondering if you could help me out," I said. "I need some information. I'd be willing to pay you if the information proved accurate."

He didn't walk away so I took it as a good sign, though he probably just wanted the money.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, his name is Merlin and I have it on good authority that he was brought here recently," I said. "You wouldn't happen to know where he was being kept, would you?"

"I've never heard of no Merlin," he said and walked away towards the card table.

It continued on like this. Anyone we asked said they never heard of anyone named Merlin. When we would give them a description of what Merlin looked like they would give us a strange look, laugh, and walk away. It was so _frustrating!_

_Loose lipped indeed_, I thought venomously.

I was about to give up and suggest we come up with a new plan when a man burst into the tavern. Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Wolf's going to fight in the arena!" he said loudly then ran off.

The response was immediately. Everyone was out of their chairs and scrambling towards the door in a matter of seconds. Whoever this Wolf was he could definitely attract a crowd. Elyan, Gawain, and I followed the crowd out onto the street. Everyone was making their way to an arena at the edge of the village.

_Of course they have an arena_, I thought mockingly.

We bumped into Leon and Percival on the way and together we entered the arena. We took seats near the back of the stands and drew our hoods closer, hoping to keep the attention of us.

The circular stadium was mostly rows of seats for the public to enjoy, and the ground where the contestants would fight. But a small part of the stands were section off. There were no rows of seating in that section, just a single throne like my father had had when watching the tournaments. A husky, bald man with a scar across his face came and stood in front of that throne. The crowd silenced immediately and the man spoke.

"Six years it has been since my right hand, Wolf, left my service," the man said. "Wolf was a killer unlike any other. He could take on an army all on his own. He was heartless. And now he has returned, and I am just as eager as all of you to see what he can do. So without further ado I give you WOLF!"

Two men came forward onto the stage dragging something between them. They stopped at the center and threw the body hard on the ground and backed away. The figure stirred and slowly sat up. The first thing I noticed was the familiar raven hair.

_Oh god, MERLIN,_ my brain shouted.

Merlin's POV:

I waited quietly for a moment to make sure I was alone in the dungeon. Once I was sure I started swinging my legs back and forth until my feet touched my cuffed hands hung high above my head. It was hard to maneuver around the cuffs but eventually I managed to take out a pin hidden in the folds on my left boot. Trying to angle my hand to fit the pin into the keyhole was even more of a challenge but soon I fit it in there and started jimmying the lock.

I heard a soft click two minutes later. Pain erupted on my right side as I was now putting all my body weight on my right arm. I worked even faster to get that one undone.

Once I was down I left the room and sneaked down the long dungeon corridor. I passed empty jail cell. At the entrance with the staircase there were three men on guard. My whole body ached but I needed to ignore it. I could coddle myself once I was safely out of the mercenary lands.

My magic tingled inside with anticipation, and for the first time in more twenty-four hours I could use it. My eyes flashed a light gold; I didn't need much power to fling the three men back against the nearest wall. They immediately crumpled against the ground.

I stop and stripped the men of any weapon I could find. The men each had different types of swords. I took the claymore of the third man, as many daggers as I could stash on my body without being weighed down, and I coiled a long whip around my left arm. I ran on up the staircase and down the familiar corridors that I had traversed a thousand times before. I had to stop often and hide behind whatever I could find to avoid Jal's men.

The tricky part came at the center of the fortress where all the hallways conjoined. If I timed it wrong than anyone in any of those other hall would spot me and be on me in a matter of seconds. As good as I was in a fight I didn't fancy taking on a large group of men in my injured state.

Unfortunately, before I could make any decisions about how to proceed the warning bell sounded and men flooded the corridors before I could hide. I drew the claymore and met them head on.

Two men reached me at the same time, one from ahead and one from behind. I flung the one behind me with my magic and concentrated on the other. Our swords clashed with a deadly ring. The man was a terrible swordsman, swinging blindly hoping to land a blow anywhere he could. He was also large and slow and it made him clumsy. He tripped on air when trying to land a blow to my pelvis and stumbled forward. I hit him hard on the back of his head with my elbow knocking him unconscious.

My heart began to beat faster; more men were entering the intersection.

"**Ic þé wiþdrífe**," I said and five men hit the wall.

I withdrew two long daggers from their sheaths and expertly flung them towards to men running towards me. The daggers struck them in the center of their foreheads and they fell down dead. Another man came and I unraveled my whip shot it forward so that it coiled against the man's wrist and pulled him forward with force. As he passed me I used my claymore to stab him in the back through his heart.

Out of nowhere I was flung back, hitting one of the walls. I looked up to see Hawk and Jal running towards me, Hawk's hand outstretched. The men who were still standing quickly held me down and disarmed me taking the claymore which I was actually getting fond of.

"How dare you try to escape!" yelled Hawk. "You're going to regret this you lowly piece of-"

"Shut up boy!" Jal ordered. "My dear Wolf, if you were looking to get in a fight all you had to do was ask. Take him to the arena and spread the word, Wolf will be making his comeback."

The men holding me dragged me off out of the fortress and through the trees to the back entrance to the arena. The sun was now high in the sky. I heard movement above me as the arena quickly filled with spectators. Hawk came towards me and re-cuffed my wrists with the magic-preventing bracelets.

_At least there were no chains_, I thought. That would allow me free movement to fight. I listened to the excited chatter above me. _Who knew I was still so popular!_

I knew immediately when Jal entered the stadium because the crowd instantly silenced.

"Six years it has been since my right hand, Wolf, left my service," Jal bellowed. "Wolf was a killer unlike any other. He could take on an army all on his own. He was heartless. And now he has returned, and I am just as eager as all of you to see what he can do. So without further ado I give you WOLF!"

The man definitely had a flare for drama, I thought wryly as I was dragged out into the ring. The guards dropped me as soon as they could, as if I were some disease ridden rat with every intention of infecting them. Calmly I stood, looking Jal in the eyes with no fear in my heart. If I was going to die then at least I would die free! Jal smirked evilly and motioned for the first challenger to enter.

**Ic þé wiþdrífe**:Possible meaning = I drive thee off!


	6. Ch6 ManservantTurnColdBloodedKiller

**Hey everbody! I am so so so sorry about how late this chapter is! These last few weeks have been crazy as we did some last minute preperations for my sister Quincenera! Plus I had work! But the real problem was that I've never really written a proper fight scene before and I wanted to make sure I got it right so it took a while. Anyay, it's finally good enough for me to post, or as good as it's going to get considering I've never done this before. I could really uses reviews to see how well I did! Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin's POV:

I watched as someone entered the arena from the left entrance. I recognized him immediately as a mercenary simply known as the Giant. His name was well deserved; the man was easily the largest bloody brute I had ever seen. The only person I'd ever seen come close to the Giant's height was Percival and this guy was at least a whole head taller and his body was twice as thick.

My body was still aching from the beating I had taken only hours ago. Both of my shoulders hurt from being hung on the wall by my arms, I had at least two broken ribs, and blood was still running freely from the lashes on my back. All in all I was not in good condition for a fight, or fights as it may turn out to be, but this wasn't the first time I had to fight after just being tortured and with my luck it wouldn't be my last.

The Giant looked over at Jal, waiting for his signal to being. He didn't even look at me, already underestimating me because of my small size.

"Don't I get a weapon?" I asked Jal.

"Since when does the great Wolf need a weapon to kill one man?" Jal mocked. I glared. Jal wasn't playing fair, this man could crush me with one well-placed blow and Jal was going to leave me defenseless.

Jal nodded purposely at the Giant and my opponent drew his hammer with his left hand. He swung. I ducked underneath and rolled to the side creating more distance between me and him.

He sauntered forward raising his hammer once more. More quickly than the first time he swung at me, I side-stepped it at the last moment. I flinched as I heard the hammer hit the floor, the ground vibrated slightly. The force that had been put into that attack could have killed me instantly.

_His size is his greatest weakness_, I tried to reassure myself. But of course it was also his greatest strength.

If I was going to survive this I needed to end it as quickly as possible. In my weakened state my endurance was faltering and the fight had only just begun.

_I have to use his size against him_, I thought to myself, already looking for an opening. Meanwhile the Giant kept swinging his hammer at me and I lazily danced out of reach at the last second as each blow came. It was best to preserve my strength until I had a plan of attack.

The Giant dropped his hammer, realizing that he was going to get nowhere with that line of attack. He closed the distance between us before I could move out of the way. He swung at me. Desperate, I ducked under it and hit him with both fists in the Giant's soft middle. He stumbled back, clutching his stomach in pain. I felt my magic swirl within me like a rising tide and while I couldn't use it to cast any spells with the manacles around my wrists I could still use it to enhance my strength and speed. It wasn't something a normal sorcerer could do but my magic was such a part of, like my blood or my soul, which I could do things with it that even a magical suppressant couldn't stop. I snaked in and delivered a short left hook to his head while at the same time pushing my right into his belly once more. The man fell down on one knee. Blood oozed slowly from his mouth. He tried to speak but my last attack had knocked the wind out of him. He settled for a glare. I knew that if I didn't finish him off, the moment my back was turned he would try to kill me.

I hesitated. It wasn't the first time I had killed a man, but before I had only ever had two reasons for killing. When I had been a mercenary I killed because Jal had ordered it, and with his dark magical hold on me I couldn't refuse. When I had gone to Camelot I only killed when someone threatened the king or the kingdom and there had been no other way to stop them. If I killed this man right here, I would have no such excuse. I was no slave and this man was not a hell-bent sorcerer determined to be Camelot's doom. If I did this, it would be me doing it. The blood of this man would be on my hands. It would be a cold, cruel, evil thing to do.

The manservant in me shuddered at the thought, but the Wolf in me knew it had to be done. A man had to survive in this world, and sometimes he had to do unsavory evil things to make it. So I locked away the part of me that was kind and loving and became ruthless. This man would die.

Less than a minute after bring this Goliath to his knees I kicked him hard in the face and he landed hard on his back. Before he could stop me I took his broadsword from it scabbard, raised it high above my head, then I stabbed him.

Arthur's POV:

I watched in a horrified daze as Merlin stood up. When the man on the throne motioned for Merlin's opponent to enter my heart filled with dread. _There's no way Merlin could take someone like that, _I thought, _the guy is a giant!_

I felt the other's tense up beside me. Gawain looked livid. I was about to get up and run into the arena to yank my manservant out of there when a hand reached out and stopped me. I turned and saw Sir Leon.

"What?" I asked in an angry whisper. Why in the world would Sir Leon stop me? If I didn't do something Merlin would be killed.

He motion toward the arena as if I was missing something obvious. I saw it; an almost invisible shield encased the arena floor. No one could enter.

"How are we supposed to get him out then?" I asked, worry and frustration in my voice.

"I don't know, sire, but as much as I want to get Merlin out of here this instant we can't do it without some sort of plan. It will help no one if we get caught."

I nodded and sat back down; silently I prayed Merlin would survive this. As if to mock me, my eyes noticed how bruised Merlin looked even from up here, and the back of his shirt was covered in blood. _He's been tortured_, I realized and my blood boiled all the more.

I heard Merlin ask for a weapon, which the man denied him. The man on the throne made another motion and the fight began. As soon as the giant swung down his hammer I was sure it was all over.

_There's no way the clumsy idiot will move in time,_ I thought, _especially not with his injuries._

At the very last second Merlin ducked and rolled away, moving faster and with more grace than I'd ever seen from him. I should have known really. Sometimes it seemed like Merlin's purpose in life was to prove me wrong. Every time I was sure I knew what to expect he would do something I thought was completely out of character as if it were the most natural thing in the world. _When is the idiot finally going to stop surprising me?_ I wondered. Of course the thought was silly, Merlin would always surprise me. He was an enigma wrapped inside a mystery.

The giant moved towards Merlin again, this time he swung faster and with more ferocity. Once again Merlin moved at the last second, a small side-step and the hammer missed him completely. _It's as if this was a game to him,_ I thought, _as if Merlin was only playing and could end this at any second_. But that was just a stupid thought. Merlin wasn't a warrior, he hated it when we killed anything on a hunting trip, and he was just the gentlest person I knew. No, Merlin couldn't win this fight, but maybe he would last long enough for us to get him out.

The giant was coming faster now; one swing after the other in quick succession, and Merlin dodged it all, dancing in and out of range as if he was taunting him. I was a little surprised that Merlin hadn't been hit yet and that he could move with such grace, when I practiced with him in Camelot he was all knees and elbows tripping over everything. It usual only took one hit and he would be down. And he had never been hard to hit before. Merlin's been holding out on me, I thought slightly annoyed.

The giant discarded the hammer and moved in to attack more close ranged. He swung and to avoid getting hit Merlin crouched down and the retaliated by hitting the giant in his gut with both fists.

That isn't going to do anything, I thought. Merlin is too small and weak for those punched to have any effect on one so large. And yet it did. The man gasped, stumbled back clutching at his stomach as if in pain.

Before the man had time to recover Merlin punched him in the face while simultaneously hitting him again in the gut. The man fell on one knee, blood oozing out of his mouth.

Merlin looked at the man for a moment, as if deciding what he should do next. I expected him to knock him out so that he couldn't keep attacking. But then a dark shadow crossed Merlin's face and he didn't look like Merlin anymore. His face looked older, harder, and crueler. His shoulders were rigid as if he was desperately trying to hold the weight of the world and it was just far too much to bear. He looked like a man with no humor, no kindness, no love. Who had seen far too much of this world and it had left him empty and hollow. He took the man's broadsword from its sheath, stood over him imposingly, and ended the man's life without hesitation.

In the end the fight lasted three minutes.

The man on the throne clapped enthusiastically. The look on his face told me that this was how he had expected the fight to go. He didn't even seem upset that Merlin had just killed one of his own men.

"Well, now, my pet Wolf," he purred, "Tell me, how did that feel? Killing like that again. I bet it felt good, right even."

"Let me out," Merlin snarled.

"I would like nothing more than to let you out of this cage," he said. "But you know I cannot, not until you do as I ask. So what will it be Wolf, fight until you get so tired you die, or join me and become my right hand?"

"NEVER!" he screamed. "I WILL NEVER KILL FOR YOU AGAIN! I WOULD RATHER DIE, HERE AND NOW, THAN BE YOUR PET KILLER!"

"So be it," the man said and motioned for the next opponent to enter.

And so it continued like this. Merlin beat every person that dared enter the arena, each one quicker than the last. All the fights differed from the first one though. In the first one Merlin had mostly played defense, attacking only at the end. In the next five however he quickly went on the offensive, bashing and thrashing his opponents brutally before they could really attack. Merlin killed every person that stepped in the ring.

The man on the throne grew impatient. He gestured to someone behind him and a redhead stepped forward from the shadows. "I grow tired of your insolence Wolf. I will give you one more chance to return to my service."

"No," Merlin replied.

"Then I have one last match for you, one you are guaranteed to lose," the man said. "Hawk, get in there."

Merlin's POV:

The next five match were a breeze each adversary falling quicker than the last. I killed the as mercifully as I could and yet I felt nothing as their bodies laid lifeless at my feet. I didn't know them, I didn't care about them, and when I killed them their death had no effect on me. It should have scared me this emptiness, but there was something so peaceful about it.

I could see Jal growing more and more frustrated with my continued resistance and behind him Henry was becoming angrier at each of my opponents failure to kill me.

"I grow tired of your insolence Wolf," Jal said. "I will give you one more chance to return to my service."

I rolled my eyes; this guy was even thicker than Arthur. "No," I said for the hundredth time.

"Then I have one last match for you, one you are guaranteed to lose," he said. "Hawk, get in there."

The shield that encompassed the arena floor was lowered for a moment and Henry stepped into the ring.

_Brilliant,_ I thought sarcastically, _it's all over now._

Jal knew me far too well. He knew that I felt guilty for what I had done to Henry, all those years ago. He knew that I didn't want to cause Henry any more pain_. I can't hurt him, I can't kill him_. But he could certainly kill me.

Desperately I clung to the broadsword in my hand as if it could offer me hope, a way out. True if I put my mind to it I could kill Henry with very little difficulty, but I knew I wouldn't. Because deep down this wasn't who I was, I had already hurt this kid enough, I couldn't kill him. What would that make me if I did? I wasn't Wolf, I realized, I wasn't some ruthless mercenary. I was Merlin, the manservant-slash-protector of King Arthur, who got upset on hunts when the knights killed innocent animals for fun. Who hated himself every time he was forced to kill someone even though he knew there was no other way.

Being in this ring had made me forget that, but I remembered now. At least, if I died, I wouldn't die a monster. With that thought firmly in my head I dropped my sword, fell to my knees, and looked up at the clear blue sky.

Henry looked confused. He hadn't expected me to just give up, I guess. He thought I would fight him, just as ferociously as I had fought the others. I smiled, completely at peace with my decision. This death was on my terms, something very few men could claim. Henry unsheathed his sword and swung at me to pierce my chest. It was literally two inches from my chest when someone in the crowd behind Henry shouted, "MERLIN!"

* * *

**One last note, I won't be updating as regularly as I did with the first few chapters because I'm about to start school. But I will be making posts once a week every Tuesday! Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7 Vicious Circle

Chapter 7: Vicious Circle

**Hello everyone! So here is the new chapter, and it is the longest chapter I've written so far! It was so long, in fact, that I almost didn't finish it in time! So I hope you all like it and the next chapter will be posted next Tuesday, though i may post it sooner if I get enough review to inspire me! *Hinthint* Bye!**

* * *

Arthur's POV:

The redhead jumped into the arena eagerly like he'd been waiting his whole life for just that moment. He wasn't as big as some of Merlin's other opponents but he exuded an aura of power and confidence the others hadn't, but as he approached Merlin he mostly radiated rage. This match would be different from the others, I could feel it. A sense of finality was in the air and my stomach turned in dread.

I watched Merlin closely as the man approached. His eyes shown with recognition, fear and regret. None of the cold exterior Merlin had adopted since entering the arena was present as he faced the ginger man. Merlin looked conflicted, as if he wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

In the next second resolution sparkled in his eyes. _Good, Merlin's going to beat him,_ I thought. This redhead was obviously the throned-man's right hand, which made him one of the strongest men here, if Merlin felt confident that he could beat him then I had nothing to worry about. And then Merlin dropped his sword and fell to his knees. His whole body radiated defeat yet at the same time he looked completely at peace. The others sitting beside me were just as shocked as I was, in fact the whole stadium seem too shocked to make a sound. Even the confident redhead hesitated, obviously expecting some kind of trick rather than this quick surrender, but once it was obvious that this wasn't some kind of ploy he grinned psychotically, drew his sword, and made to stab Merlin.

The word was out of my mouth before I could stop myself and it reverberated around the arena, condemning me, "MERLIN!"

Everyone turned to look at me, even the redhead who momentarily forgot he was supposed to be stabbing my best friend through the heart (not that I was complaining), and my hood wasn't covering me nearly as much as I wished it was.

"Grab him!" the man on the throne yelled. Everyone in the stands leaped towards us, the redhead quickly following. Merlin looked up at me in shock, he looked like he was yelling something but I couldn't hear it over the crowd.

The knights were on the feet the moment the man ordered my capture and they fought bravely as the first of the mercenaries reached us. Each of them managed to take out at least five men before they were forcibly restrained. They dragged us forward until we were kneeling in front of the man on the throne, the redhead clutched me even tighter than necessary most likely afraid that I would try to escape.

The man chuckled cruelly, "Well, well, Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot, it is an honor I must say."

I glared.

"Tell me what is a royal like you doing in such a dangerous land?" he asked.

Once again I did not answer; our chances of getting out of here were slim anyway.

"What? Are you not going to tell me?" he asked, amused. "Well, it hardly matters, though I suspect it has something to do with your servant. My name is Jal, and you have trespassed on my land. That will not go unanswered for. Let me tell you something about myself, Pendragon, I like money. Do you know how much your kingdom would pay for your safe return? Enough to buy a small kingdom! Not that they'll get you back alive, though they don't need to know that."

"Killed them all," he ordered, "Then send a messenger to Camelot stating that if they want their precious king back alive they'll pay a sum of ten-thousand gold coins before the week is out."

The redhead, Hawk, moved closer to slit my throat when there was a yell from behind us. "Stop," Merlin cried, "Don't hurt them."

"And why shouldn't I?" Jal asked.

"Because I'll do it if you let them go, completely unharmed, and you also can't ransom them," he said and I was completely confused. What had Jal wanted from Merlin that he had refused to give until I had put myself in danger and Merlin decided to give it to rescue me? What could be so important to the mercenary king?

Jal considered the proposal for a moment before breaking out in a cold grin. "You have a deal."

"I would also like to escort them back to Camelot, there are some things I need from there anyway," he said. "Afterward, I'm all yours."

"Find but I will do the spell before you leave," he said and Merlin nodded as if he expected nothing else. I looked at the other knights to see if any of them knew what was going on but they looked just as confused as I was.

"Take the knights and King to the dungeon until Wolf is ready to leave with them," Jal ordered.

We were taken out of the stadium and the last thing I saw before we were out was Merlin's hopeless, haunted eyes.

Merlin's POV (age 9):

_I was crying in my cell after spending the last two days in the "Torture Room" as the two mercenary men called it. My back was covered in lacerations. My whole body was bruised and I think one of my ribs was broken. I shivered; the dungeon was far too cold for my thin physique. I hadn't eaten all day, though that I was used to; there often wasn't enough food to go around in Ealdor during the winters, especially for an unwed woman and her bastard son._

_ The two men had finally listened to my begging and left me alone in a nearby cell. I wanted to use magic to escape but they had placed cuffs around my wrist with strange markings on them. Anytime I tried to reach for my powers the cuffs would glow a menacing red, causing me pain throughout my body, and burning the skin underneath like a hot fire-poker until I stopped._

_ From somewhere in the distance I could hear angry footsteps going down a stone staircase. They became louder as someone approached my cell. Soon the person stood just in front of the bars. The torchlight cast deep shadows on the man's face, making him look like a nightmare, yet somehow I instantly recognized the man, Jal._

_ "Well, little boy, do you still believe you're going home?" he asked with a cruel laugh._

_ "No," I said, admitting defeat._

_ "And why is that?" he asked. "You were so eager and willful just a couple of days ago."_

_ I didn't answer, he already knew why._

_ "Poor boy, you look tired," he said, his voice was mockingly soothing. "If you want we can get a physician to look at those wounds. Then we could get you a nice hot meal and into a nice warm bed. Would you like that? Would you like to leave this urine smelly hole and get your powers back?"_

_ I nodded._

_ "Then there is one thing you must do for me first," he said._

_ "What?" I asked._

_ "Accept the spell I'm about to place on you," Jal answered._

_ "How do I do that? What will the spell do?" I asked, worried._

_ "It's very simple," he said, "This spell would force you to obey my every command."_

_ "Why would I agree to that?" I asked. _Honestly does he think I'm an idiot? _I thought sarcastically._

_ "Because if you don't, I'll kill you," he snapped._

Well that certainly is a motivator_, I thought._

_ "Fine, how do I do it?" I asked, angry at the whole situation._

_ "It's simple, cut your palm with this dagger and drip some of your blood on this amulet I'm about to toss you," he explained. "Now, while you bleed over the amulet say these words. **Ic** **borgfæste mín geþanc, flæsc,**_**_ond sáwol beinnan híersumnes æt breguweard Jal, Íc béo selfwill æt bebodræden gyfylness mín endeláf orpung, eac þes blód íc áþ þes héahtréow hyldájj._**

****_I did as I was told, gasping in pain as I cut myself with the dagger. Oddly enough the words seem to roll of my tongue as if I was always meant to be speaking that language. When I finished Jal grinned in triumph and unlocked my cell and chains._

_ He led me to the east wing of the fortress and into a large room lined with small, old beds. Children of different ages sat on the beds. Some were sharpening knives, they were the older recruits, others laid on their beds in defeat, and they were the ones who hadn't been here long. As Jal entered the room all the children jumped to attention next to their respective bed._

_ "This is Merlin, he will be joining you all in your training," Jal said. He pointed to a bed near the back of the room and told me I would be sleeping there. He tossed me a crust of bread and left the room._

_ After Jal left a large, plump boy of about eleven came up to me and snatched my bread._

_ "Oi, Pig Belly, that's my bread," I hollered._

_ He turned and glared at me. "Hrmp! What are you going to do about it?"_

_ I tried to swing at him but he grabbed my fist when it was an inch from his face. He then twisted my arm behind my back and forced me to the floor. As he pinned me with one had he punched me hard a few times, though he was nice enough to avoid my broken rib. "Listen well, brat, I've been training here for four years, I've already killed two men, and I have absolutely no problem killing you too. I suggest you learn your place! Fast!"_

_ I don't think so," I said with a snort. Without consciously trying my magic lurched forward and pushed the boy off me and he flew into the stone wall opposite us._

_ "Freak!" the boy spat as he got up. "As if we don't have enough of your kind around here!"_

_ "The only freak I see around here is you, Pig Belly," I said._

_ He glared. "You're going to pay for this freak!"_

_ He stormed off. From that moment on he made my life hell; he would always try to cause permanent damage during training, he'd always find ways to mess up my chores and during the night he and some of the other boys would find different ways to torture me. A year after I'd arrived in the mercenary lands; he was killed by an enemy sorcerer._

Merlin's POV:

I walked out of the arena a few minute after Arthur and the knights had been taken away, Hawk trailed behind me to make sure I didn't try anything funny. I waited in the throne room for Jal to arrive so I could fulfill my end of the bargain. I didn't have to wait long. He entered five minutes later with a self-satisfied grin; both Hawk and I fell on our knees in respect as he sat on the throne. After he'd given us permission to rise I re-swore my allegiance to him in the language of the Old Religion as I had done that fateful day all those years ago.

"Now that that has been taken care of I have a mission for you," he said. "A little over two days ago a group of men arrived from King Alined's court to hire us on his behalf to retrieve a stolen object for him. The thief's name is Dominic and that's pretty much all they know about him. They have no idea where he is now."

"Okay, so what's this stolen object Alined is so keen to get back?" I asked.

"They wouldn't say," he said. "But the men did say that we would recognize it when we saw it."

"So the trick now is to find an elusive thief that doesn't want to be found and retrieve something that we don't even know what it looks like," I summarized. _Yeah, that doesn't sound complicated at all_, I thought sarcastically. Not that finding this Dominic would be hard, no not at all, it was just that any good thief would probably going to have a lot of stolen goods on him, how was I supposed to know which one was it? I didn't trust that it would be as easy as these men had made it seem.

"Too, difficult for you Wolf?" Hawk said snidely from behind me.

"No at all, I was simply wondering why I was getting an assignment better suited for someone with greener ears," I said, nonchalant.

"Because they are willing to pay a large fortune to get it back and I want absolutely nothing to go wrong," Jal said.

"Then I will begin immediately after leaving Camelot," I said, "I already have some idea of where to start searching."

"Where?" Jal asked mildly curious and pleased.

"The port town of Lentford," I said. "It's built on top of a large cave system that makes it popular for smugglers and thieves to sell merchandise or enter Mercia without being stopped by their guards or knights."

"Very good," Jal said. "You will not be going alone. Hawk, Wren, and Bloody Mary Bone are to accompany you, though you will be leading this mission."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and one more thing, Wolf, I order you not to find a way out of my service," he said knowing fully well that I would not be able to disobey. "Especially not what you did to get out of it last time."

"Of course, my lord," I said.

He dismissed us and I made my way to my old room. There was my old armor and leather combination lying on my bed. I put it on, healed my injuries, and made my way to the dungeon where Arthur was being kept. I was stopped near the entrance to the cells by two guards.

"I order you to let me through," I said.

"And why should we," one of the two men said, "We don't take orders from deserters."

"Do you not realize who I am?" I asked them, wondering if maybe they'd been born with some sort of mental affliction.

"Yeah, your Jal favorite pet sorcerer," he said, "But you ran away like a coward. I don't see why I should take orders from you."

He spat in my face. Arthur and the others were watching from the cell.

"You mean besides the fact that I've been reinstated as Jal's second-in-command?" I asked.

"Yeah, that means nothing to us," he said, "We only take orders from Hawk!"

"Is that so?" I asked in a dangerous whisper.

"Yeah!"

I smiled coldly. With the barest tint of gold in my eyes I flung the second man, who had been silent but stubborn throughout the whole exchange, into a nearby wall and he crumpled unconscious. The other man I grabbed quick as Arthur inhaling his sausages, twisting him with his arm so he faced away from me, forced him to the ground. I kicked him hard on the head and he landed with a thud on the stone floor. Blood dripped from his ear. I placed my left boot on his throat, adding some pressure to make it harder to breathe, and drew my brand new claymore.

"How's this for a reason," I said, icily, "I could kill you without a second thought."

He sneered, still defiant even though I had him pinned on the ground.

I sighed and grabbed him by his shoulders, lifting him off the ground, and slammed him against the wall. I held him there and moved close to him so that my face was only an inch away from his.

"Listen well, you insolent child, I don't care where your loyalties lie," I snarled. "If you don't want to respect me, that's fine, but you will learn to fear me. You will learn, as others have, to that I am not someone to be trifled with. Keep in mind that while I am in Jal's service, I have no heart, and I won't hesitate to kill you in the most unpleasant way possible if you get in my way again, understand?"

He didn't answer but I continued on as if he had. "Now I will give you one chance to leave peacefully."

I let him go and he walked away. I turned to face Arthur when the hairs on the back of my neck stood. I side-stepped the dagger without turning and kicked behind me hard, a muffled grunt of pain followed. I turned to see the man clutching his stomach.

"Pity," I said sadly. I flipped him to the ground and placed one finger on his temple. I summoned my magic and cast and instinctive spell that forced him to die in the way he feared most. It was something I would use back in the day before I could use any spells. The man started gasping, as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs, and for a minute I thought he would suffocate to death. Then he started to choke out water. _Ah, his fear is drowning_, I thought. If he could have screamed he would have, but the water was preventing him. It flowed out of him like a river, never-ending, and he gasped in silent desperation. His eyes were filled with terror and begging for me to stop. I didn't, though, I had already warned what would happen if he crossed me again. This was his fault, not mine.

Near the end his body started to thrash wildly before finally going still. His wide, glassy eyes still held some of the panic he'd had in those last few moments.

"Why did you do that?" Arthur asked. I flinched as I heard the fear and betrayal in his voice.

I turned to face him.

* * *

**The spell Jal had Merlin say translates to this**_: I pledge my mind, body, and soul in service to Lord Jal. I am his to command until my last breath. With this blood I make this solemn oath._

**You have no idea how long it took to convert that to Old English, it gave me such a headache! There are so many words for on small word! I had such a hard time picking the best one! But that was the best I could do! Anyone have an Asprin?**


	8. Chapter 8 A New Perspective

**Hello everybody! I want to thank you all for all the reviews you've been giving me! I feel so loved! I'm so exited you guys love the story! I hope you like this next chapter this is my first fanfiction and I really wanted to get the confrontation scene right, though I've never been good at confrontation in real life (seriously I'm more of an avoid the problem till it goes away type of person). Please tell me what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur's POV:

I watched Merlin killed the guard with magic_. Magic!_ This had to be the worst day in my life! Of all the people to betray me Merlin had always been the one person above suspicion, I mean if I hadn't seen it myself I would have dismissed the idea as ridiculous, but no the evidence was right in front of my eyes_. Dammit!_ I thought furiously_, why did Merlin always have to make things a thousand times more difficult? Why couldn't he just once be a normal manservant with no quirks, no mystery, and no life-altering secrets? What was I supposed to do now? Forgive him? Execute him?_

No, I knew almost immediately after the thought popped into my head that I couldn't watch Merlin burn. But there were just too many lies to forgive. _Maybe it isn't Merlin_, I thought_, maybe Merlin just has an evil twin he never told me about. An evil twin who is an assassin and a sorcerer! Yes, that had to be it! There's no way Merlin could be this cold blooded killer, he was just too kind._

"Why did you kill him?" I asked. It wasn't the question I really wanted to ask, but I couldn't bring myself to voice it just yet.

Merlin turned to look at me I could see he was trying his damnedest to keep his expression as emotionless as possible but I knew him to well to be fool. It was his eyes, his deep cerulean eyes that could never tell a lie. His eyes were honest, even if he never was. I could clearly see pain, fear, remorse, and most clear of all; shame. "Because if I didn't kill him others would think they could get away with challenging me. His death will send a clear message that I will not tolerate any dissent."

As he spoke he wasn't looking at me but at the other guard he had thrown against the wall that had just woken up. The man trembled as he saw the body of his friend; the fear was still clear in the dead man's eyes. He looked like he wanted to vomit.

"Spread the word, Wolf will kill anyone who gets in his way again," Merlin said to the man. "Understood?"

The man nodded quickly but remained on the floor.

"Get out," Merlin snapped, enunciating each syllable. The man bolted out of the room before Merlin even finished, running like death was on his heel.

"Gee Merlin, I never thought I'd see the day when someone trembled in fear because of you," I said sarcastically to lighten the mood.

It seems as if that was the wrong thing to say because Merlin instantly became livid.

"You stupid prat! Do you have any idea what you have just done? What your stupid carelessness just cost me?" he yelled. "What kind of idiot decides to take a stroll through the mercenary lands when he is a bloody king and has people to do that for him? How could you put yourself in danger like that? And then to reveal yourself! Were you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Merlin that man was about to kill you," I said, my temper rising. I'd only been trying to help the idiot and now he's yelling at Merlin. How dare he?! I came all this way to rescue him!

"So what?!" he screamed. "I already knew I was going to die when the dragged me into the arena! My fate was seal! But it seems you decided to drag yourself down with me! You are lucky I stepped in!"

"About that," Leon quickly intervened, "what was it that Jal wanted from you in the first place?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, motioning to the armor he was wearing.

I didn't want to admit it but he did look menacing in it. Almost like the legendary killer Jal had been boasting about before the fights began. That shouldn't have surprised me though considering he was the killer Jal had been boasting about. I would have been more terrified if this wasn't _Mer_lin we were talking about. Even knowing that he was a deadly assassin/sorcerer I still felt inexplicitly safe around him. I'd always disregarded this odd feeling, because what could _Mer_lin possibly do to keep _me_ safe? He was so scrawny a slight breeze could tip him over! And yet, as it turns out, he could do quite a lot to protect me. It made me wonder how many times he had used his secret skill to protect a kingdom that would sooner see him dead. How many times had my idiot manservant saved me? _He'd always told me I didn't know how many time he'd saved my life_, I mused_, I just never realized he didn't mean it as a joke._

"He wanted me to become his right hand again," Merlin said when we still looked confused.

"Oh, but why would he just let you go back to Camelot? Doesn't he realize that you won't come back once you're gone?" Gawain asked.

Merlin was silent as I could feel that there was something he hadn't yet told us.

"You are coming back with us, right mate?" Gawain asked uncertainty in his voice.

Merlin sighed. "It's not that simple Gawain. Jal has cast a spell to prevent me from deserting him."

"What kind of spell?" Percy asked.

"A rotten, evil spell," Merlin spat. "It's dark magic, an enslavement spell."

"He—He forced you to be his slave?" Elyan asked, completely horrified at the concept. Truth be told, I was horrified too.

"What about your magic?" I asked quietly. "Can you use it to break his spell?"

I couldn't quite look at Merlin as I asked, my stomach sickening at the thought of magic being used. _So many lies_, I thought, _why hadn't he told me? Why hadn't he trusted me? Did my best friend really fear me so much?_ No matter how many times I tried to stay focused on my current predicament my mind kept revolving around those thoughts. Everyone turned to look at me, shocked that it had been_ me_ that suggested it.

Finally Merlin answered, "No, because the spell would be useless to him if a simple spell could do it. He has a lot of sorcerers in his ranks and he wouldn't want any of them escaping. They are invaluable to him."

"How did you get out of the spell last time then?" Elyan asked.

He didn't answer, he turned away from them and I could swear I saw a tear at the edge of his eye. He looked like he was ashamed.

"Let's not talk about that, okay?"

"But how are we supposed to get you out of it if we don't know how?" Gawain protested.

"You're not."

"But Merlin," Percy said, "don't you want to be free? I doubt you really want to spend the rest of your life killing people, it's just not in your nature."

"I do want to be free Percival," Merlin said. "But Jal ordered me not to find a way out of the spell. I can't disobey a direct order. If I told you how I got out of it last time then I would technically be trying to get myself out of the spell."

He was trying to get out of telling us. Well I wasn't going to let him off that easily!

"How is this even happening?" I shouted impatiently. "How can it be that you are some legendary assassin? How can you have magic? I want the truth Merlin! I won't listen to you avoid it any longer."

Merlin didn't look shocked by the outburst; in fact it looked like he had been  
expecting it. He studied me for a minute, like he was trying to decide if I was ready to hear the truth. At last, he sighed, resigned to the inevitability of it all.

"Fine, you want to hear my life story? Then get comfortable because I'm only going to tell it once," he said. He looked like he was being led to his death. Was the truth really that bad?

"I suppose I should start by telling you that I was born with magic, I didn't study it," Merlin said.

"That's not possible," I objected.

"It's extremely rare, but it is possible," he said. "Technically I'm not a sorcerer because they have to study magic to be able to use it. But I've been able to use it instinctively before I could walk or talk. That means I'm a warlock which is infinitely cooler anyway. If fact I didn't learn any spells till I came to Camelot. But I'm getting ahead of myself. This all started one hot summer day when I was nine. The kids of the village were all trying to escape the heat so we went to a small lake not far from the village. Anyway a monster tried to attack us and all the kids ran for the village. I, being my clumsy self, tripped on a root before I could make it very far. My magic protected me instinctively and killed the monster. Two men who were not from the area saw what I had done. They decided that they could use someone like me. I didn't realize one of them was a sorcerer so before I could run he cast a spell to knock me unconscious. I woke up later in a cage with three other kids. We were brought here to this fortress. Jal demanded we join him and the other three agreed right away, I didn't."

"What happened next, Merlin?" Gawain asked.

He didn't answer. He looked at us pleadingly to not make him tell us.

"They tortured you, didn't they?" I asked. "They tortured you until you agreed to the spell."

Merlin nodded. "I was nine. What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to die Arthur. Despite what your father might have thought I wasn't evil. I was just a little boy, a scared little boy. I deserved to live just as much as any other child."

"I know," I said.

"After I became Jal's slave I began my training," he said. "I have a natural ability to learn thing quickly and I soon found myself advancing passed all the other children who arrived around the same time as me. They put me to train with the older kids when they realized they had a true prodigy on their hands. It wasn't long before I was taking them down too. I learned all sort of fighting styles. I learned swordplay, archery, knife-throwing, and hand-to-hand combat and I excelled at them all."

For a moment Merlin was quiet remembering his past.

"I was ten when I killed for the first time. Some merchant had been cheated out of his money by some lord so the man hired Jal," Merlin said. "I can still remember the way the man begged for mercy, I would have given it to him too, but Jal came on that trip and once it was clear that I wasn't going to do it he ordered me too. I had never tried so hard in my life to fight against something as I did that day against his spell. But there was no way I could. I slit his throat with my knife. There was so much blood…so much blood…and it was all over me. I admit that I cried that night."

He was silent again and he looked like he was in so much pain. Maybe I had asked too much of him. Maybe he shouldn't be reliving this for us.

"Merlin…"

"No Arthur, it's alright I can tell you," he interrupted.

"I supposed it got easier after that, killing, though it absolutely never felt right," he said after composing himself. "And I hated myself more with every life I took. At thirteen I was promoted into Jal's personal guard, it was supposed to be some sort of honor because only the best could get such a high position and a year after that I was promoted again to his right hand and commander of his personal guard."

"How'd you manage that, mate?" Gawain asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I killed the last commander, a man named Alex," Merlin said. "He was the sorcerer who brought me here in the first place when I was nine."

"Anyway eventually I'd had enough and I looked for a way out," Merlin said. "Eventually I found a way to break the spell. It wasn't exactly a good option but it was better than staying in the mercenary lands and killing whatever humanity I had left. No it was definitely the better option."

He sounded like he was trying reassuring himself.

"And what was this way out?" I asked, hoping to trick him into revealing it.

"Nice try but I still can't tell you," he said with a grinned.

"Fine," I said. I tried to think of something else to ask him. The room was too tense, too awkward. "Tell me this then, why does the redhead hate you?"

Merlin hesitated and I had a feeling that whatever the answer was it was bad, very bad.

"Not important," he said quickly.

"Merlin," I growled. I was tired of him keeping things from me. If there was no spell preventing him from talking about this then he was going to talk.

"He's jealous of me," Merlin mumbled.

"Trying to get away with telling half-truths, are we?" a voice asked from the door. Merlin froze as he heard it. I looked beyond him to see the redhead. _Well speak of the devil,_ I thought.

Merlin's POV:

_Oh gods, not Henry_, I thought as turned to face the door_. The last thing I need is the revenge driven psycho to turn my friends against me._

"What's he talking about, Merlin?" Arthur asked me.

I ignored him and turned to look at Henry. "What do you want?"

"Answer his question first," Henry said, "After all, who are you to ignore a king?"

"His friend," I answered, willing him with my mind to leave. No such luck.

"He has poor choice in friends, then, if he would care about vermin like you," he replied.

"Hey, you can't talk to him like that!" Gawain hollered from the cell.

"Oh, I think you'll find I can talk to him however I please," Henry said. "Wolf certainly isn't going to stop me. He feels too guilty. Isn't that right, Wolf?"

"Shut up, Henry," I hissed.

"For the thousandth time don't call me Henry," he snarled. "We are not friends, I hate your guts, and they only reason I don't kill you where you stand is because Jal ordered me not to. Don't push your luck!"

"I don't need luck Henry even if Jal didn't order you not to kill me you're still too much of a coward to even think of taking me on," Merlin sneered. "Don't try to act tougher than you actually are!"

"Seriously, why do you two hate each other?" Percy asked surprised that Merlin could look so venomous.

"Because he's nothing but a liar and a traitor, the moment he gains your absolute trust he stabs you in the back!" he yelled.

I flinched but couldn't bring myself to defend myself against his claims because when it came to him it was true. _Dammit, when am I going to stop letting this boy be my weakness_? I thought.

"You're wrong," Gawain said, "Merlin is the sweetest kindest person I've ever met. He hates to see anyone hurt, no matter who they are!"

"I don't think you know your_ friend_ as well as you think," he replied with a smirk.

"Merlin, why are you letting this punk talk about you like this?" Gawain asked.

"He can't argue against the truth, right _Mer_lin?" Henry said.

"Hey, kid, only I get to say Merlin's name like that! Get your own thing!" Arthur said indignant.

_Only Arthur would get upset over something like that, _I thought. Henry looked over to me and gave me this look that I interpreted to mean 'Is he serious?' I shrugged. That was Arthur for you.

Henry sighed. "Forget I said anything. I just came to get you all so we can go."

"We?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, didn't Wolf tell you, after we leave Camelot us mercenaries have a job to do," he said. "Hey Wolf I hear Bloody Mary Bone is really looking forward to seeing you."

I shivered. _Gods not that demented witch,_ I thought. The last time I saw her she tried to cut out my tongue while I was sleeping and give it back to me as a birthday present. I let the knights out of the cell and we made our way to the front entrance. They finished saddling our horses just as we arrived. I quickly introduced the Camelotean men to Mary and Wren; then we set out.

* * *

**I may have a special surprise for all my The Mercenary fans. Since this Thursday is my birthday I'm going to post an exptra chapter just for you! Until then, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 It All Comes Together

**Hey everyone! It's my birthday! I want to say thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday on Tuesday and thank you to everyone that reviewed! You guys are awesome! As promised here's an extra chapter for you all to enjoy! I know it's the shortest I've written yet but this is where thinks start to come together a little bit and you get a few clues (rather obvious clues) about this mysterious object. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Merlin's POV:

We were soon out of the mercenary lands and on the road to Camelot. An awkward silence had settle upon our group, no one knew quite what to say. I glanced at around at my fellow travelers, trying to think of a safe way to break the silence; most of them avoided my gaze. Wren smiled at me when I caught her eye and I blushed. I use to have a crush on her back when I was fifteen and she had just joined, she was older than the usual recruitment age at fourteen, but she caught on quickly. It was wise not to get into a knife fight with her.

Arthur rode at the back of our procession with Leon, trying to get as much space between me and him as possible. All things considered he was taking much better than I thought he would, I mean, there wasn't even one death threat! But he looked very troubled and I didn't know if it was about the magic or this whole mercenary business thing or maybe it was all the lies I'd told over the years. Whatever it was I was sure he was going to snap any minute, Arthur was not known for having an even temper.

He and Leon struck up a whispered conversation glancing over at me every few seconds. _They're pretty much giving away that they're talking about me, _I thought with amusement. I looked away from them over to Henry who was glaring at me when he wasn't watching the forest for any trouble.

"Hawk, is there anything more you can tell me about the thief or the stolen object?" I asked.

"No, everything Jal has told you are everything we know," he replied, trying to keep things professional like me, "and do you really think it wise to speak of this in front of them?"

He gestured over to the knights, some of whom were eavesdropping on our conversation; they immediately turned away from us looking like scolded children.

"Sorry, but are you talking about the robbery that occurred in the Caerleon vaults?" Elyan asked.

"I thought the break in was in Mercia," Percival said.

"No that was a different one," Gawain joined in, "this one was more recent. Thought I have heard rumors that there was another break in after that in Alined's kingdom, though he has tried to keep it on the hush hush."

"Those were the only kingdoms broken into," Arthur piped up from behind us, "Nemeth has also reported a break in. So has King Olaf. But what does petty robbery matter to a bunch of mercenaries?"

"Have you had any break ins?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"No, but they have warn me to be careful," Arthur said. "They are positive that the thief will try to break into Camelot's vaults next."

"Why are they so sure?" Henry asked.

"I don't see why that is any of your business," Arthur said frostily.

"Arthur, what did this thief take from the other kingdom's vaults?" I asked getting an ominous feeling.

"Well during the Purge a very powerful amulet was broken up and each piece was hidden away in different kingdoms so it could never be reunited," Arthur said.

"And the last piece is hidden in Camelot?" I inquired my feeling of dread rising.

"Yes, and before you ask, no I don't know what the amulet does so ask Gaius," he replied. "Now, I ask again, why do you need to know so badly?"

"Do not tell him!" Henry hissed.

"He may be able to help us Hawk," I hissed right back. "Think about it. The thief is going to try to break into Camelot's vaults; with Arthur's help we could catch him there."

"We don't need his help to catch one thief!"

"Arthur's not going to let us into the vaults without him there to supervise, I mean it's not like we have a great reputation! We are mercenaries, remember? It would be remiss of Arthur to let us into the vaults without someone there to make sure we don't take anything," I reasoned. "Else the council might never let him live it down, no matter how much he trusts me!"

"I agree with him, Hawk, getting the help of the king and his knights might be useful," Wren said.

"Yes, no need to leave out such handsome men!" Mary added a dark glee in her eyes.

Gawain turned to give Mary an appreciative wink. I sighed making a mental note to warn Gawain later about staying away from the hedge witch, no matter how pretty she was.

Hawk gave us an annoyed looked but conceded.

"Okay, so we were hired by King Alined to retrieve a stolen object from a man named Dominic," I said. "If I'm right all these break ins are connected and Dominic will tried to break into Camelot's vaults next which means-"

"Which means we need to get to Camelot now," Henry said urging his horse to go faster.

"He's right, we can't miss this opportunity to catch him," I said. There was no point in telling Arthur that we would have to kill the thief when we found him.

"What's so important about an amulet that Alined would rather use mercenaries rather than his own men to get it back?" Arthur asked.

I shrugged. "That really isn't any of our business. We aren't getting paid to ask questions."

"For someone who pokes his head daily into other people's business you are surprisingly uncurious about this," Arthur remarked.

"Questions get people killed," Henry said from next to me.

That shut them up.

Arthur's POV:

Merlin was different. Or rather, he acted differently around these people. He was quiet, solemn, alert, dangerous, and haunted. He opened up to no one. It was like he was expecting us to stab him in the back at any second. Did he really trust us so little or was this due to the experiences he'd lived through all his life. It's not like being a mercenary was the safest occupation in the world. Merlin probably learned to never trust the people he worked with. And yet, around us he acted like he could trust us, or at least I thought he did. _He's a better actor than I thought,_ I realized. Did this mean he wasn't my friend? Had it all been an act?

But then I remembered his goofy smile and all those times he'd willingly put his life in my hands and I knew it couldn't possibly be an act, not all of it. He trusted me to a degree.

When Merlin and the knights started talking about all the robberies I got a little anxious. It was obvious Merlin and his mercenary pals knew more than they were letting on and I was determined to find out what was going on. So I joined the conversation even though the break ins was supposed to be top secret.

Finally Merlin relented and convinced his companions to let us in on what they knew_. Why would Alined go to so much trouble for an amulet?_ I wondered. When I asked Merlin he shrugged it off and told me it wasn't his business. _Who the hell is this?_ I wondered in shock_. There was no way Merlin would ever not care about something like this. Merlin was curious to a fault!_

I was starting to get frustrated again. I serious wanted to throw goblets at Merlin until he started acting like himself again. Unfortunately there were no goblets available so I would have to settle for yelling at him at the top of my lungs and maybe thumping him on the back of his head. But before I could Merlin motioned for us to stop. He looked like he was listening for something. After about a minute of complete silence I was about to ask Merlin what was wrong when all four mercenaries jumped off their horses and drew their weapons just as bandit rushed at us from the woods.

_It's always bandits!_ I thought seething. The knights and I were off our horses with our weapons drawn just as the bandits reached us.

I took down the first two easily but the third managed to cut me in my lower abdomen. It was only due to my quick reflexes that it wasn't any worse than that. I disarmed him quickly after that, eager to not let him land another blow. One man came at me on his horse with a mace. Before he reached me however he was hit by a dagger and fell off his horse with a definite thump. I turned to see who hand helped me, expecting it to be Merlin or one of the knights, but instead it was the fair-haired mercenary, Wren. She gave me a quick wink and returned to the thick of the fight.

The last of the mercenaries was finished off two minutes later by Hawk. I looked for Merlin to make sure he was alright. He was surrounded by a mound of dead bodies twice the size of everyone else's. He appeared to be completely unscratched. I met his eyes and I could see he'd just finished assessing me too.

"Well that certainly is one way to break the tension," said Wren after another moment of silence.

"Yeah, it's a great workout too wouldn't you agr-" Gawain started before Merlin interrupted.

"HENRY LOOK OUT!" he screamed and tackled Henry to the ground. An arrow whizzed by a second later where Hawk's head had just been.

Hawk stared at the arrow embedded in the tree with confusion then looked at Merlin. "You just saved my life."


	10. Chapter 10 A Life Of Terrible Sacrifice

**Hello faithful followers! So here's the next chapter I hope you like it! I just started my new Creative Writing class at my college yesterday! I'm so excited for the class! I think this is the first time I've actually looked foward to doing my homework! :0 Anyway, enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

Merlin's POV:

I didn't know what to say to him. What do I say to the man who hates me with such a fiery passion after I saved his life? Do I demand he forgive me for my past wrongs? _No, that wouldn't be right, _I thought. No, if Henry was going to forgive me it would be because he wanted to forgive me, not because I saved his life.

I grunted awkwardly and roll off of him. As I stood Bloody Mary was dragging the archer into the clearing, a dagger in her hand. He was begging for his life. Once again I had an opportunity to show mercy but a part of me didn't want to_. It was the man's own damn fault for attacking us in the first place!_ I thought viciously_, I mean, what kind of moron would attack a heavily armed group riding out of the mercenary lands? Shouldn't it have been obvious who we were?_

"Well, what should we do with him boss?" Bloody Mary asked her voice like a siren's tempting men to their doom.

I glanced at Arthur and the knights, who were watching me too. They waited to see what I would do. If I was their Merlin then I would spare the man, at least that was what they believed and damn it all if it wasn't the truth, but right now I wasn't Merlin—couldn't be Merlin—when I took my oath I became a mercenary again, a killer therefore this man had to die. "Kill him, but make it quick. The rest of us don't enjoy watching you play with your food."

She pouted like I had just taken away her favorite toy but she knew I wouldn't budge, bot with Arthur here. The Camelot men wouldn't have the stomach to watch her play her sick games. They would be horrified. There were some things out there no sane, moral man should have to see.

"What?" Arthur asked, aghast. "You can't just kill him."

"Why not?" Henry asked standing tall beside me. I guess he was starting to forgive me all on his own. A part of me was thrilled at the thought but a part of me wished it hadn't happened because he was feeling indebted to me.

"Because he should stand trial. You aren't a king, Merlin, you can't just decide someone's fate," he said like it should be obvious.

"He attacked us Arthur," Merlin said. "He's already proven himself guilty to a king, you. There's no need for a formal trail."

"But why kill him?"

"Because Arthur he is a killer and a thief and it is what he deserves," I answered.

"The same could be said for you! By your own argument we should kill you too! Is that what you want?" Arthur demanded desperately trying to find his friend in the hardened soldier before him_. Well he's not going to find him,_ I thought.

Immediately I let my face turn into a cold mask, not letting any feelings through. The other three mercenaries tensed beside me, knowing the answer to that question. I could see all three of them remembering the events of six years ago. Wren visibly shuddered at the memory. "What I want isn't important, Arthur. This is your kingdom and they are your laws, follow them as much or as little as you want to."

Arthur let out a frustrated growl. "Who the hell are you? You can't be my manservant, you're nothing like him! Whoever you are you are cold and cruel, you are a monster! I want my friend back! I can't take another moment of this insanity!"

"You're right, Arthur, I'm not your goofy, idiotic manservant," I snarled, allowing my anger to get the better of me. "I stopped being him when I took that bloody enslavement spell again! You don't like the way I'm acting? Well get over it because I have only ever survived this long in the mercenary lands by being this cruel and ruthless! The moment I show any kindness of compassion I am dead! That's the way this world works so forgive me if I can't be an innocent sop right now to make you feel better but I am trying to keep us all alive!"

Arthur shook his head, unable to accept my words, his eyes were sad. I felt bad for him he was trying to cope as best as he could with all my secrets and I most definitely haven't made it easy for him. Of all the ways I dreamed of revealing my magic killing a guard in the mercenary lands certainly wasn't what I had in mind. And I had never actually planned about telling him my past as a mercenary. _This was all too much,_ I thought,_ too much for any of us to handle._

I sighed suddenly feeling very tired. "Whatever, killed him, don't kill him, it makes no difference to me."

And so Arthur let him go and we continued on in an even more awkward silence. When the sky started to darken we stopped and made camp. Henry and Arthur went to find something for us to eat, the knights were scatter about the clearing brushing down the horses or unloading our supplies. I started to build a small fire hoping beyond hope that things would get better from here.

Arthur's POV:

I was hunting in the woods hunting for our dinner and trying to forget today's events and revelations for a moment. The ginger mercenary, Hawk, was with me and I made sure never to turn my back on him. Better to be safe than sorry after all I didn't want to end up with a dagger in my back. I crouched low to the ground, spotting a decent size dear up ahead. I slowly raised my crossbow, careful not to make any sudden movements that would alert the animal to the danger, and let my arrow loose. It embedded itself in the nap of its neck cutting off a major artery and it quickly bled to death.

"Not bad," said Hawk who was crouching next to me looking on with mild interest. "You're a decent hunter."

"Decent?" I repeated completely offended_. I'm the best damn hunter/warrior/king that ever walked the earth! How dare he call me decent!_ I thought.

"You get offended really easily," he commented lightly. "You sound like my girlfriend when I told her she didn't look good in the dress she was wearing, it should be illegal to wear that shade of yellow, and she got so upset she wouldn't speak to me for days."

"I do not sound like a girl!" I said outraged. _Who the hell is this kid?_ I wondered.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine but I'm way better than decent," I said.

"Maybe, but you certainly lack humility," he replied.

I grunted. We lifted the deer carcass and started walking back to camp.

"So," I said after a few minutes of silence, "you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes," he answered. "The blond girl back at the camp, her name is Wren."

"Oh, I kind of thought she had a crush on Merlin," I said remembering the glances she had given my manservant all day.

"He was her first crush," Hawk answered uncomfortably.

"You're not worried she'll leave you for him?" I asked.

"No, it's just a stupid crush," he said with complete conviction. "We've been together for years. She's mostly over him by now."

"Mostly?" I asked.

He smiled. "You never really forget your first love."

"Can I ask you a question now?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said warily.

"What was Wolf like back in Camelot?" he asked.

"Merlin is kind of hard to describe," I started, "He's kind more so than anyone I've ever met. His compassion for other peoples suffering knows no bound, always taking on the pain of others as if it were his own. He would do anything for his friends. And he's always more than willing to help complete strangers. Sometimes it's like he's the most fragile, breakable person I've ever met and it makes me want to protect him. Then there are other times when he is so strong I almost half-believe he can move mountains. The length he'll go to protect the people he loves knows no limit, it's almost suicidal. He's braver than even my most courageous knights, it's like he's fearless. Most the time he's a bumbling, clumsy idiot but there are moments, and they're happening more and more often, where he displays this unusual wisdom and clarity. He is a walking talking pile of contradictions. He's one of the best people I've ever had the pleasure to know and he also happens to be my best friend."

I sighed, thinking back on how much my best friend had changed since the last time I saw him a few days ago. It made me sad to see him so dark. It's like the chasm suddenly opened up between us and he was now beyond my reach forever and it scared me. I was lost without Merlin,_ my_ Merlin.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to decide whether or not to forgive him," he admitted. "But I'm too confused to make a proper decision."

"What did he do to make you hate him?" I asked, honestly curious.

"You don't want to know," he said.

"Yes, I do."

"You might think worse of him," he warned.

"Why would you care if I thought worse of him? You hate, remember?" I asked.

"Because, he saved me. Before I definitely wouldn't have cared in fact I would have dragged his reputation through the gutter, but now I think I do care," he admitted quietly.

"It might help you to make your decision, talking it out with someone," I said.

"You said he was kind when you met him? He was kind when I met him too," he said softly. "But Wolf was right when he said kindness doesn't last long in our world. It's a lesson we all learn. Back when I had first been brought to the camp I was seven and I met a young boy of twelve named Wolf. He was so much smaller than the other kids there; he looked as out of place there as I did, and I felt like he and I were the same. So we became friends. But there is something that every child that enters that fortress has to go through before he can't begin training. Every child that entered that camp was tortured until they were an inch from death. Another part of our training is to learn how to torture."

He was quiet for a moment and I saw his hands were shaking slightly. I was sick to my core when he told me so many children had been abused and used like that. The injustice of it all made me so angry. I wanted to brutally beat Jal to death for hurting these children like this and then conditioning them to become killers forcing them to obey his every command. _He didn't even give them a choice_, I thought. I was starting to understand why Merlin was acting so cold. He really didn't have a choice, after all he'd been through this was the only way he knew how to get through it all fairly sane.

"A week after I'd gotten there I was taken down to the Torture Room and tied up so I couldn't escape," he continued his voice shaky. "A few minutes later Jal came in with Wolf behind him. Jal ordered Wolf to torture me. The enslavement spell forced Wolf to do it even though it was clear in his eyes that he didn't want to. So he tortured me; beat me, whipped me, and carved me up until I was begging for death."

"That wasn't his fault though, he was forced to do that," I said weakly. The image of it all was too much to take. Jal was a monster forcing these to young boy to do such horrible things. Knowing Merlin this probably tore him up inside, even if it wasn't really his fault. I was shaking now too, but I was shaking with anger and a need to beat something senses. These two young men had suffered far too much in their lives, it wasn't fair. And to think that there were children back there that we just left behind that will have to go through this too. Not if I have anything to say about it, I thought. No, I wasn't going to rest until those children were free and the mercenary lands destroyed so no evil like this could ever happen again.

"No, that wasn't his fault," Hawk agreed, "And I can forgive him for doing something he had no control over, after all I've done things just as horrible against my will, but what I can't forgive him for is for what happened next."

"What?"

"Jal gave him permission to stop and he didn't," he said.

I froze. _There's no way that **my** Merlin would ever_…I thought in complete denial. But of course he wasn't my Merlin back then. No, back then he was a scared little boy who'd been forced into a world that made him do terrible things. It was no excuse but I could understand how he could lose who he was, even if it was only for a moment, and do something like that. "I'm sorry."

"Me too, I think he and I could have been great friends if that hadn't happened," he whispered.

We were silent for a few minutes, the deer carcass momentarily forgotten.

"Can I ask you something Hawk?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, clearly wary of more conversation with me.

"How did Merlin get out of the enslavement spell?" I asked. "I know he can't tell me but Jal hasn't order you not to tell me, has he?"

Hawk looked like he was debating whether or not to tell me. Finally he sighed.

"The enslavement spell Jal used is a good one, nearly inescapable but it has a very obvious loophole," Hawk began. "All of us know what the loophole is but none of us would ever go that far to be free of Jal's clutches. Wolf did."

"What did he do? How did he get out of it?" I asked eagerly. If Merlin was free of the spell he would be able to act like himself again.

"He committed suicide."


	11. Chapter 11 Sins vs Tragedies

**Hey everyvbody! I am so sorry about the wait! This chapter took a while to write because i didn't want to break it up into little chapters and make you wait several weeks! So instead of super short chapters over the course of a month I decided to give you one long chapter (okay maybe two but that one will be up in like three days at most so you won't have to wait long). This chapter is almost three times as long as the others! I hope you like it and please review!**

* * *

Arthur's POV:

_I'm going to kill him,_ I thought as I ran back to our camp_. How dare that idiot think that the only solution was to end his life!_ The moment Hawk had said those words I took off determined to get some answers. _How is he even alive?_ I wondered. _If he killed himself, how is he still here?_

I burst through the trees into the clearing. Everyone looked up as I arrived clearly surprised by my dramatic appearance. Merlin was studying me carefully trying to find out what was wrong. "You committed suicide," I blurted out in a half-yell.

Merlin paled as the words left my mouth and I could see in his eyes the fear and denial. This was another thing he was never going to tell me even if he could have. I had always thought my best friend to be an open book but I was starting to realize that Merlin was nothing but a liar even if was still a good person. He would never willingly tell anyone the truth not even me and it saddened me that he had such little trust in people_. Have we not proven that we care about him? _I wondered. _Have we not proven that we would never turn our back on him no matter what?_

"Who told you that?" he asked. It should have been obvious though considering Hawk was the only one with me. _Must be the shock of the situation_, I mused_, it's making him overlook the obvious._

"It doesn't really matter now does it?! How dare you! How dare you think that you could just take your own life? Were things really that terrible for you?" I asked getting angrier with every word. The knights looked shocked at my accusations and looked expectantly at Merlin to deny it. When he didn't they were horrified. After all, who could ever picture sweet, innocent Merlin doing something like that? We had never been so shocked before not even when we had found out he used to be a killer. No one could have expected this and I hadn't even really believed it until I saw the guilty look on Merlin's face.

"What do you care it happened before we even met?" he asked.

"Merlin you're my friend, of course I care!" I yelled. "It's just not you; I could never see you doing something so cowardly!"

"And here I thought I was doing something brave," he said hurt, "stopping myself before I could kill any more people! Some people would be too selfish and put their own life above others, damn the consequences! I didn't!"

"That's an excuse and you know it! You weren't doing it for other people you were doing it for yourself so you didn't have to feel bad about the things you did," I said, "You did it so that you wouldn't have to take the harder path!"

"So what? The end result is the same!" he yelled getting frustrated.

"No it isn't because Jal still walked away and did the same thing to other children that he did to you," I said. "If you dug deeper, if you fought back, you could have saved them! You are smart enough and powerful enough to put an end to all of this and you took the easy way out! What's the point of all your power if you don't use it to save those who have no way to save themselves?"

Merlin looked down at the floor in shame and I turned away, afraid that if I looked at him any longer I would do something I'd regret.

When my anger died down some I asked, "How are you even alive? If you had to die to end the spell then how is it you are here?"

He sighed. "I guess there's no harm in telling you now considering you would never do it. It happened like this…"

Merlin's POV (age 18):

_ I walked into Jal's throne room with a sense of dread in my gut. Good things never happened when I was summoned it usually meant that someone was going to die and I really didn't feel like killing anyone today. Jal sat on his throne looking bored and he looked up when I entered with a malicious glee. I sighed and bowed when I was in front of him._

_ "Good you're here," Jal began, "I have a mission for you. We have been contacted by King Uther to kill a sorcerer."_

_ "Why would he want us to do it? We employ sorcerers," I said._

_ "Because he's a hypocrite," Jal said, "He'll use magic when it suits him but will burn anyone else who does it at the stake. You've heard the rumors about what happened with his wife?"_

_ "Do you mean the story where she was killed by an evil sorceress?" I asked._

_ "No boy! There's a rumor going around that Uther employed the sorceress to give him and his barren wife an heir," Jal said, "but Uther, being such an ignorant fool, didn't realized the consequences of using the magic of the Old Religion."_

_ "What consequences?" I asked. This was one of the only times Jal ever talked about magic. He was worried that if I learned how to control my magic I would break the spell he has on me._

_ "The Old Religion has powerful magic," Jal lectured, "At its very core is the power to mimic life and death. The sorceress could grant Uther his wish and give him a child but to create a life there must be a death, for balance. So she did it but she didn't know who would be sacrificed. Uther was an idiot he assumed that the life that would be taken would be the life of some faceless peasant but he didn't realized that his child would be born a prince or princess and the life of a royal is an extremely powerful life so the sacrifice couldn't be some nobody peasant. The Old Religion took Igraine's life. Uther blamed not only Nimue but magic too. He claimed that magic was an evil and malicious forced and vow to destroy it."_

_ "So if he's so against magic why is he paying a bunch of sorcerer mercenaries to kill a sorcerer for him? Isn't that what his knights are for?" I asked. "I've heard talked over the years that the knights of Camelot were the best in the five kingdoms so wouldn't it be better for him to send his oh-so-impressive knights who he trusts rather that a bunch of evil sorcerer mercenaries?"_

_ "Apparently the sorcerer is very powerful and has been evading the king's knights for months," Jal explained. "Even the prince, Arthur, has been unsuccessful in apprehending him and there's been much talk lately claiming that he is the best warrior in the five kingdoms."_

_ I snorted when he said that. I knew very well that whoever this Prince Arthur was and no matter how good a warrior he was there was no way he'd ever beat me in a fight, even without my magic. He was probably just a pompous, arrogant, royal who talked big and wasn't nearly as good as he said he was._

_ "Now the king would prefer it if you could capture the sorcerer and bring him to Camelot so he can be give a public execution as a sort of message to other sorcerers but he understands if thing get out of control and you have to kill him," Jal said. "He and his family are in hiding and they were last spotted in the north in a small village not too far from the Isle of Apples so start there."_

_ "What would the king like me to do with the sorcerer's family?" I asked._

_ "Kill them," he said nonchalant._

_ "Alright, what's the sorcerer's name so I know which one to bring in?" I asked._

_ "His name is Salias," Jal said. "You will be alone on this mission."_

_ "That's fine I would rather work alone anyway," I said and turned to leave._

_ On my way back to the barracks I ran into Wren. She gave me a shy smile._

_ "Sorry about that Wren I should really watch where I'm going," I said quickly._

_ "It's alright Wolf I was actually looking for you," she said._

_ "Oh, well I guess you found me then," I said nervously. Wren was one of the prettiest girls I'd ever met and I had sort of a crush on her but I never had the courage to tell her so we just became really good friends. I didn't even know if she liked me back._

_ "Yes I heard you just got an assignment," she said._

_ "Yes I did."_

_ "Nothing too difficult I hope?"_

_ "No it's pretty straight forward."_

_ "That's good," she said. "So I was wondering when you came back if maybe you would want to go on a date with me?"_

_ When she said that my insides burst with giddiness and I tripped over myself in my rush to rely. _This can't be happening_, I thought. _It's a dream come true!

_ "I—I wo-would love to!" I said with a grin._

_ "Great!" she said relieved, "Then I'll see you when you get back!"_

_ "Definitely," I said with genuine enthusiasm. God it was so rare these days for me to be really excited about something it was a refreshing change._

_ I said my goodbye and then headed to my room. I quickly packed my equipment and some supplies and departed Jal's fortress an hour later. I decided to take a more roundabout way to the north part of Uther's kingdom, eager to avoid the capitol, and took a road that lead deeper into the mercenary lands so I could use the northern exit. I knew immediately when I left Jal's territory and enter the part of the mercenary lands controlled by a mercenary lord named Benton. The mercenary lands were very large and they were controlled by five lords (Jal, Benton, Corrison, Jasper, and Ari) they all had their own group of mercenaries, though Jal was the only one to enslave his with magic, and they all had their own land. Of the five lords Jal was by far the most powerful and the most ruthless. He was sort of like the mercenary king and as his second in command I had the right to enter the other mercenary lord's territory unopposed._

_ I knew I crossed into Benton's territory because each one was divided by magical barriers and you could only enter if given permission or if you were a potential customer. As Jal's second-in-command I had permission to enter all five territories whenever I wanted to without waiting for clearance from the lord of that territory._

_ I rode for the rest of the day and set up camp when night fell. I knew that I would be at the northern exit by midmorning tomorrow. Sleep came easily enough but it wasn't a deep sleep. No, even then part of me remained conscious always on alert for potential threats. Years of training had left him with a sense of weariness and alertness that was attune to the world around me. Every noise was heard and processed. My magic was hyperaware and would inform me of any threats long before they came near, but even that wasn't perfect so I relied on my senses as back up._

_ As dawn broke the next morning I packed up my small camp and set out for the border. As I predicted I reached the small fort that divided the mercenary lands from the north part of Uther's kingdom and the southern part of Bayard's kingdom by midmorning. The village I was looking for was the small town called Longstead. It was a small fishing village. It was two days from here on horseback. I urged my grey mare forward through a large grassland._

_ That day was uneventful and that night I again slept under the stars. The next morning I continued my journey and I wondered if the sorcerer would try to put on a fight. I'd fought many sorcerers in my time as a mercenary. Most of them had studied for years to perfect what little magic they had and a few were beginners. Made no difference either way though, no difference how long they had studied, their power was nothing to mine. Their magic was a lazy river to my stormy ocean. My magic had depths they could never dream of. Even though I didn't know any spell the sheer force of my power pushed any magical opponent back and forced them into submission. This sorcerer Salias, no matter how powerful he was, didn't stand a chance._

_ I closed in on the village and noted that it was smaller than I had thought it would be. The sorcerer must not have been hiding here long. I asked the villagers if they had seen any travelers lately and an old beggar woman told me that there was a family camped out on the shore. I thanked her with a few silver coins and made my way to the trees near the shore. I changed out of my armor and into some peasant clothes and a travelling cloak in hopes of tricking them into a false sense of security to give me the advantage. I spotted the small fire of their camp they must have been using it to counteract the cold from the sea. I made my way over._

_ "Hello there," I greeted with a charming smile that could disarm the coldest of men. It was the smile I use to give my mother every morning when she'd put extra cinnamon in my porridge._

_ A man with light green eyes approached me, blocking my view of his family._

_ "Do you need something stranger?" he asked his voice full of mistrust._

_ "I mean you no harm, friend. I am travelling south to visit my cousins in Ealdor in Cenred's kingdom," I began making it up on the spot. I don't know why I used the name of my home village it was just the first thing to pop into my head. "Unfortunately there are no inns in the area and I don't fancy making camp alone if I can help it. There's been talk of bandits in the area and I don't fancy my luck again those big brute, not scrawny me, no. I was hoping maybe I could share your camp? I could pay you a few gold coins and share some of my food with you in return."_

_ I shut up and waited for his response. I gave him another innocent smile and tried to look as small as possible._

_ He nodded a moment later and stepped aside to let me through. I noticed four other people in the camp. They all had the same green eyes and dark hair, except for one woman whose hair was blond. The man put his arm around her when he caught me staring and made it very clear that she was his wife. I sat down on a log next to one of the children. He was a small boy of about five years old. He seemed very quiet for a five year old and didn't have that same energetic aura that all other children exuded. He felt more closed off and his green eyes held a sort of sadness in them that made him seem older. He looked back at me and I got the strangest feeling that he knew exactly who I was and what I was doing there. It was creepy!_

_ "Maybe I should introduce myself," I said after a long silence. "My name is Merlin. I was born in Ealdor but left a few years ago to make my way in the world. Hasn't exactly worked out just yet but I'm still trying. Anyway I missed home and decided to go for a visit. What's your story?"_

_ "We don't have one," the man said evasively. I could see the fear in his eyes and I knew I had the right family. Now I just needed to find out who Salias was the father or the teenage son. I already dismissed the little boy as a possibility he was too young to be an all-powerful sorcerer. He was young to have begun studying magic._

_ "Well perhaps I could at least know your names," I said. The man was silent for a moment, considering whether or not he should tell me, then nodded._

_ "My name is John," he said. "This is my wife Jana, my eldest son Porter, my daughter Hana, and my youngest child Salias."_

_ I froze when he pointed to the little boy sitting next to me. The man, John, gave me a worried glance and I quickly recovered from my shock. I gave him a reassuring smile and continued to pretend that nothing was wrong. I dug into my pack and passed out the bread and cheese I brought for my journey. We ate our meal in an uncomfortable silence. I tried to take my mind off the fact that I was going to kill a little boy's family right in front of him then drag him to Camelot to be burnt at the stake. I still couldn't believe that the five year old boy was a powerful sorcerer. I wondered if maybe there had been some mistake and the boy had been falsely accused forcing this boy and his family on the run. It was entirely possible that this boy had no magic whatsoever and that he was innocent. It's not the first time something like that had happened. But grimly I realized that even if it was true there was nothing I could do about it. I had my orders and I had to obey._

_ "Tell me John have you ever studied magic?" I asked knowing it was the time to act._

_ The whole family froze up when I said that. John unsheathed a dagger from his trousers and pushed his wife behind him. The two younger I children rushed for their parents but I grabbed Salias before he could take two steps forward. The teenage son also had a dagger out. I tightened my hold on the scared little boy and pulled out a dagger of my own._

_ "Who are you?" John asked, hate in his eyes as he saw me hold the dagger to his little boy's throat._

_ "My name is Wolf," I said. They deserved the truth after all they were about to die. "I have been hired by King Uther to bring in your son Salias so that he may be charged for being a sorcerer."_

_ "My son isn't a sorcerer!"_

_ I shrugged. "It makes no difference to me. I wasn't paid to find out if he was a sorcerer or not I was paid to bring him to Camelot."_

_ "He's just a little boy! He has done nothing wrong! He never chose any of this!" John said desperately. "Please, have mercy! Let him go!"_

_ My hands were shaking. I wanted so badly to drop the dagger. _He's right_, I thought, _this is wrong! This could have easily been me!_ But, like every other time I tried to show mercy, I found my body taken over by the dark magic of Jal's spell and it held my hand, and the dagger, firmly in place._

_ "I'm sorry I can't just let him go," I said sadly._

_ "Why not? Is money that important to you?" he asked sickened._

_ "No it's not about the money! I don't have any choice!" I said. I desperately wanted him to understand that I really didn't want to do this. I wanted him to forgive me for what I was about to do to his family._

_ "Of course you have a choice! Everybody has a choice! You could choose to put down that dagger and walk away!" he said trying to play on the doubt and hesitation in my voice._

_ "Not me," I said my voice full of ten years of pain. "I'm a slave, bound to my master by dark magic."_

_ I looked at him hoping to see forgiveness in his eyes. I saw a little pity but it was hard to feel sorry for the person holding a knife to your son's throat._

_ "Please," he begged but he already knew it was useless._

_ "I'm sorry," I said again. My eyes flashed gold and they slumped to the ground, dead. I tried to make it as painless as possible because they certainly didn't deserve to suffer._

_ They boy in my arms began to cry. I lowered the dagger and tried to comfort him but he pushed away from me and ran to his father._

_ "DADDY! MOMMY! NO!" he wailed. His voice was full of pain and I could see this boy lose his innocent as he stared into the sightless eyes of his family._

_ "I think maybe we should bury them," I said. They deserved a nice burial. The boy paid no attention to me. He was still too lost in his grief._

_ My eyes burned gold and the dirt near four rowan trees rose and moved away making four graves. I walked over to the bodies and started to pick up the body of Jana. That got an immediate reaction from Salias._

_ "No!" he screamed. "Get away from them! Don't you touch them you monster!"_

_ "I have to bury them," I insisted. "Unless you would rather they become food for the crows?"_

_ He gave me a glare but he couldn't deny that what I was doing was for the best. He was just too small to do it himself. I left Jana's body and placed her into one of the graves as gently as I could. I did the same with the other bodies. Once they were in I used magic to fill the graves and as a nice gesture I magick up a beautiful bed of wildflowers from the ground. All in all it was a nice resting place even if it didn't make up for what I'd done._

_ I grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him back to the village where my horse was waiting. He resisted the whole way there but seeing as he was five it did absolutely nothing for him. I got him on the horse then climbed up after me. We rode away from the village in silence, the boy grieving for his family and thinking morbidly about the fate that awaited him in Camelot. I was thinking about his impending execution as well and feeling extremely guilty._

_ The first night after I captured the boy was awkward and any time I looked at him he would glare at me. He blamed me for everything that happened and if I was being completely honest I blamed myself too._

_ "So why does Uther think you have magic?" I asked._

_ He was quiet for a while and I was sure he wasn't going to answer me but then I heard him say in a whisper, "Because I'm a Seer and that's close enough to magic that he decide I had to die."_

_ "Is that how you've evaded his knights?" I asked. "You saw them coming?"_

_ He nodded._

_ "Why didn't you see me?" I asked. He should have seen me coming to kill his family. It would be a hard one to miss._

_ "I don't know. Nobody in my family has magic so they don't know much about my powers. It only started when I turned four. I would have them most horrible, painful nightmares and they would come true," he explained. "Anyway, somebody told the king. I 'saw' that he would send knights after me so my family and I escaped in the night. We've been running ever since. But I don't know why I didn't see you. But I should have known someone was coming for me I've been dreaming all week of my death, visions of fire and the cold blue eyes of a tyrant."_

_ "I see," I said. We didn't talk for the rest of the evening._

_ Three days later we entered Camelot and I was escorted to the throne room by some guards. Salias walked behind me, his wrist bound together, he was shaking with fear. Uther and his court were waiting patiently as I entered. Uther looked pleased as he spotted the young Seer behind me._

_ "My lord, here is the sorcerer," I said getting straight to the point._

_ "Yes, I see that. I'm quite impressed by your skill," he complimented. "This boy has eluded even the best of my knights and here you have caught him all on your own."_

_ "Thank you, sire."_

_ He motioned behind me and the guard tossed me a large sack of gold coins._

_ "Not to worry it's all there," he said distractedly. He hadn't really looked at me once since I entered with the boy._

_ "Thank you," I said and bowed. I turned to leave and as I passed Salias I mouthed a silent goodbye._

_ I made my way through the castle. On the second day of my journey to Camelot I was injured while hunting and while I had managed to bind it up somewhat I wanted it to be looked at by a physician. I approached one of the guards._

_ "Do you know where I might find a physician?" I asked._

_ "Our Court Physician is currently unavailable. He left a few days ago to treat an illness spreading in the southern part of the kingdom but there are several competent healers living in the lower town that might be able to help you."_

_ I thanked him and left the castle. I asked around the lower town until I found a healer named Vara. She sewed up the wound and put a cool grey paste on it to help it heal._

_ "So what's your business in Camelot?" she asked as she patched me up._

_ "Oh nothing I was just traveling and got injured so I stopped in the city to get it healed," I said._

_ She nodded accepting my story._

_ "Do you have a name?"_

_ "Yes, my name is Merlin," I said and shook her hand. That was the second time in the last few days that I had used my real name and I felt strange saying it because I hadn't used it in years. I certainly didn't feel like a Merlin anymore._

_ "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said._

_ When she finished I paid her and left the city but I didn't get very far before my thoughts strayed to Salias. The poor boy would be executed tomorrow and it wasn't even really his fault he had visions just like it wasn't my fault I had magic. It was something we were born with. We didn't go somewhere to study it!_

_ This all felt so wrong! I desperately wanted to stop this! I wanted to save the young Seer! _But Jal told you that you had to take the boy to Camelot_, the evil part of my mind said. I cursed. _Wait_, I thought, _he may have said I have to take the boy to Camelot but he didn't say anything about letting him stay there!_ I cheered as I found a loophole to exploit._

_ I made my way back to the city and rented a room for the night at a tavern called The Rising Sun. I planned well into the night to make sure nothing went wrong. I knew Uther didn't get a good look at me in the throne room but there were so many people there that I'm sure one of them would recognized me if I rescued the boy. And if that happened the king would tell Jal and then Jal would kill me and the boy._

_ I had heard of sorcerers who could use magic to hide their face, it was called glamour, but I didn't know the spell for it. I wondered if maybe my instinctual magic could replicate the effects off such a spell without knowing the actual spell. _It's worth a shot_, I thought and spent a good part of the evening practicing. Three hours later I managed to add three inches to my height; add a bunch of boils to my face; and turned my hair a curly, sandy blond. It was pretty good for not knowing the spell. I felt kind of proud of myself._

_ I slept uneasy that night worried about what tomorrow would bring. A part of me thought of my future in general. I didn't want to be a monster anymore. What happened if I had to go after another kid like Salias? I didn't want that. I didn't want to destroy people's lives. I killed many people over the years, some who deserved it and some that didn't, but this was this first time I had to do this to a kid and it was just so wrong! He didn't deserve it! He was too young to be so hate! Too young for someone to want him dead! I didn't want to do this anymore! The guilt was eating me up inside, eating away at my soul, and I couldn't take it anymore! If I kept doing this I might wake up one day and find myself enjoying this! The idea that I could become that terrified me! The day I began to enjoy killing was the day I truly became a monster!_

_ **This has to end.**_

_ The next morning I left the inn, but not before checking that my disguise was still in place. I followed the other people as they made their way to the castle courtyard. Half the city was crowded around a pyre separated only by a few guards. I edged as close to the pyre as possible, making sure I still had a clear path to the exit. Uther walked out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard. His advisors stood behind him in a straight line. I noticed that there were only two knights present a blond, cocky looking boy and a man who was a few years older with curly hair and a beard. The drums began to beat and Salias was lead out onto the pyre. He was tied up onto the post._

_ "Citizens of Camelot," Uther began, "this boy, Salias, has been found guilty of practicing magic and enchantments. In accordance with our laws he will be burnt at the stake."_

_ He signaled that guard to light the pyre. _It's now or never_, I thought grimly as I leaped into action. I knocked the guard carrying the torch out of the way and ran to the pyre. Using my magic I untied the ropes holding Salias. The two knights I had spotted earlier were running toward us and the guards moved to block the exits. My eyes flashed and the two knights flew back into the crowd. I didn't have time to get into a fight with them more knights would be on their way here now and I can't fight them off if I have to protect Salias; just as I realized this a dozen knights entered the courtyard. _Damn it_, I mentally cursed my luck. _Weneedtogetout!

_ Whether my magic was just complying with my unspoken wish or whether it just instinctually was protecting me I will never know but in that moment a warmth spread through my body and my skin shined a faint gold and Salias and I disappeared in flash of blinding light. We reappeared in the forest a few miles from Camelot._

_ The boy tore away from me and asked in his most demanding voice, "Who are you?"_

_ I let my disguise fall away and Salias gasped._

_ "You? But I don't understand you said that you couldn't help me! You said you were forced to do all this by dark magic! Was that a lie? Did you kill my family for the fun of it?" he yelled._

_ "No! Listen to me Salias I was ordered by my master to kill your family and bring you to Camelot but he never said anything about helping you escape after I collected the reward. I can't disobey a direct order because of the magic he used on me but if he never orders it I'm free to do what I think is right," I explained. "I already caused you so much pain I didn't want you to die as well!"_

_ He was quiet. Salias didn't look like he completely believed me, but he was alive and that counted for something it seems because he nodded to me an instant later._

_ "What happens now?" he asked._

_ "Now I take you to a druid camp," I said a little uncertainly. "Which reminds me do you happen to know where we could find a druid camp?"_

_ He gave me a look that clearly said I was an idiot that didn't think things through. "My family and I stayed with a druid camp for a few days about a month ago. I don't know if they're still there though."_

_ "It's our best shot and even if they aren't there I can still track them with any clues or residual magic they left behind, I said more confidently._

_ He pointed east to the forest of Ecitir not far from Deyra. We set off careful to avoid the roads and three days later we reached the camp. Luckily they hadn't left yet. The leader came forward to greet us. The rest of the druids were giving me a strange look a mix of awe and trepidation. _

_ "My name is Col and I am the leader of this camp," Col said. "What can I do for you?"_

_ "This boy's family was killed and he needs a safe place to live. I thought maybe you could take him in," I said hopefully. "Please he has nowhere else to go! He's a Seer and Uther would kill him if he found him."_

_ "He is welcome here," Col said._

_ I sighed with relief. Salias walked forward into the camp after giving me a quick goodbye. I started to walk away when Col spoke again._

_ "Where will you go?"_

_ "Back to where I belong I suppose," I said in a resigned voice._

_ "And are you sure you know where that is?" he asked._

_ "What do you mean?" I asked._

_ He shook his head and ignored my question. "There is dark magic emanating from your body, why?"_

_ "I have an enslavement spell placed on me," I explained. "I am forced to obey the mercenary Jal. Why do you ask?"_

_ "I was curious," he said._

_ "Do you know how to break it?" I asked._

_ "There is only one way that I know of but I'm certain you already know what it is," he said. He gave me a bow as if I was some kind of lord. "Goodbye, I'm sure we will meet again soon."_

_ I waved and left the camp. _He was right_, I thought, _it's the only way_. When I resolved to save Salias I promised myself I would never hurt an innocent again. My heart simple couldn't bear it anymore. I would prefer death over this! It was the better option, the only option._

_ When I was far enough from the camp I took out my dagger. I decided it would be best to slit my throat and cut off the major artery in my neck. I stopped the blade an inch from my throat. I knew that this was the right thing to do. It was the only way to stop me before I became a soulless beast but a part of me was afraid of death. I was only eighteen my life had only just begun. Sure it was a hellish life but still I knew what to expect from it. Death was something else. It was unknown. It was permanent. And I didn't know if I was ready for it all to end._

_ But I have too, I thought, for Salias and all the other innocent people who would be hurt if I lived. And that list of people included me too. Without further hesitation I ran the cold blade across my throat._

_ I fell to the ground. At first I struggled to get air into my lungs only to choke on my blood. The coppery taste filled my taste buds and I could swear it was the taste of death itself. My whole body ached as my life force slipped away. It felt like this was going on forever but it was probably less than a minute. Towards the end my body felt cold and numb with the blood loss. I felt as if I could be sleeping and the world darkened  
around me like I was closing my eyes to take a nap._

_ I was floating on what felt like a lake. In the distance I could see a beautiful green island that I instinctively knew was Avalon (even if I didn't know what Avalon was). I was heading towards the island at a leisurely pace and I laid back to enjoy the ride. I didn't get very far before I was forcibly being pulled backwards. My whole nonexistent body was killing me and I felt like I was tied by my arms and feet to four different horses and pulled in opposite directions. My spirit was slammed back into what I instantly recognize as my physical being and I was aching on a whole new level now. Once again I was straggling to breathe. I was dimly aware of voices above me chanting in a guttery tongue. For a moment the pain intensified before quickly fading away into a dull throbbing. I opened my eyes slowly, still getting used to being alive again, and looked around. I was surrounded by the druids I had just left._

_ I lifted my hand to my throat and felt a thin scar where I had cut myself. I felt different too, and that was becoming painfully aware. It felt like I was missing something. It took me a minute to realize that what I was missing was the dark mass inside me that was Jal's spell. I was free._

_ "How am I alive?" I asked._

_ "Have you ever heard of the Cup of Life?" Col asked._


	12. Chapter 12 The True Enemy

**Hello everyone. I know you all probably hate me right now for making you wait so long! I am so sorry! I've just been piled with a bunch of work at my university and I've been struggling to keep up so I haven't had much time for writing. Here's the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'm happy with it or not but since I can't decide what's wrong with it I've given up and posted it anyway. Tell me what you think! Maybe I'm just insane and it's just fine! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can but I make no promises!**

Arthur's POV:

"Merlin, you idiot, that's no problem at all! All we have to do is find the Cup of Life and we can free you!" I said happy that the only option wasn't to kill Merlin. Well technically it was but at least this way he wouldn't have to stay dead. "Why in the world would you think I wouldn't do that?"

Merlin's story had saddened me a bit but I could understand why he did it. Merlin was just too kind to live with himself after destroying the life of an innocent boy even if he did manage to save him from the fire. I had a vague recollection of that execution. My father didn't expect there to be any problems now that the boy was subdued with magical restraints so he decided that the only security he needed was his two best knights, Leon and I, and some guards. When I realized that the person being executed was a five year old boy I felt sick to my stomach. While I agreed with my father's stance on magic I didn't agree with executing children no matter what they had done. This boy was innocent not a soulless monster. So when the ugly blond sorcerer appeared to save the boy I didn't try as hard as I could have to stop them. Secretly I wanted them to escape. I'm glad the Seer lived and I'm glad that Merlin risked himself to save him. The suicide unnerved me but since Merlin survived, even if it wasn't on purpose, I was willing to forgive him. Especially if it meant doing it again would save Merlin from this cruel fate.

"Arthur how much do you know about the Cup of Life? Or even the Old Religion for that matter?" Merlin asked. He sounded annoyed and slightly disgusted by my proposal and that confused me. What could be so bad about using the Cup?

"Not much," I said, "All I really know about the Cup is that if you spill a man's blood on it you can make him immortal. But we're not going to spill your blood in the Cup so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that at the center of the Old Religion is the power of life and death but there is also the need for balance," Merlin replied.

"So?" I asked not getting it.

"So in order to save his life with magic someone has to die to balance the world out," Gawain replied before Merlin could answer.

Merlin nodded in agreement and my heart fell.

"So do you realize why we can't use the Cup of Life?" Merlin asked clearly expecting this to be the end of that plan but I was desperate so internally I battled against my morals. If this was Gwen I would do it to save her. I also knew that I would do it for Merlin too. They were the people I cared about most and if I had to break a few laws and go against my beliefs to help them then they were worth it.

"It's just one death Merlin," I whispered. Everyone in the clearing looked at me in shock even the mercenaries who had heard of my beliefs when it came to magic. This was worse though. Not only was I suggesting using magic I was suggesting killing someone to get what I wanted. My knights were horrified although Gawain did look like he understood a little. This was Merlin after all he would probably do this for him too.

"Don't you dare ever say that again!" Merlin yelled. He couldn't believe I would even suggest it. "Wasn't it you who just said that honorable men don't take the easy way out?! What happen to that Arthur? Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that you're becoming more accepting of magic, but there is a right and a wrong way to use it and what you are suggesting is the wrong thing to do!"

"Then how come it was okay for the druids to do it? Why is it when they use the Cup of Life it's okay but when I suggest it I'm in the wrong?" I yelled right back.

"Because they would never abuse its power," Merlin said, seething now. "They know exactly what they are doing with the Cup and almost never use it because they know the consequences. When they used it on me they weren't doing it for their own personal gain, not completely, they did it because destiny demanded it."

"What destiny have to do with anything?" I yelled, confused.

"Everything! Destiny has dictated both our lives since they day we were conceived!" Merlin said. "It needs me to live just like it needs you to live!"

"Why what is so important about us?" I asked.

"Because one day you are going to be king of all Albion and I am your protector and advisor," Merlin answered.

"Have you been on the cider?" I asked wondering if he'd gone insane. What he said was crazy, no man could take all Albion!

He snorted. "You know I had a feeling you'd say that. You never did have much confidence in yourself despite the fact that everyone else does believe in you."

"You're serious?" I asked making sure this wasn't one of his strange jokes that only he got.

"I am completely serious Arthur," he replied. "That is your destiny and no one can change that."

"And you are my protector and advisor?"

He sighed. "You may find it hard to believe but yes."

"Okay then," I said unsure of what to say now. It obvious he wasn't going to let me go through with the Cup of Life plan and I gave it up the moment he reminded me that I was the type of person who didn't take the easy way out.

We were all silent until Hawk rejoined us at the camp dragging the deer carcass behind him. Merlin sprang into action and started skinning the deer. He prepared a stew and we ate without speaking.

Eventually everyone drifted off to sleep and I volunteered for the first watch. I watched the flames of our fire pit from the edge of the camp contemplating the revelations of the last day and what I was going to do about Merlin. I still couldn't believe that just this morning I thought my manservant to be a simple country boy with no secrets.

Once this was all over and Merlin was free (and he was going to be free no longer how long it takes) I had to decide if I was willing to accept magic in Camelot or banish Merlin forever. But if I banished him what would be the point of freeing him in the first place? Then again my father taught me that magic corrupted people and after what happened with Morgana I agreed with him. But Merlin had been born with his magic and if it was going to corrupt him surely it would have happened by now? This was all so confusing! Merlin was challenging all the beliefs I had in life about magic and I didn't know what the right decision was! Executing him would be the easy way out but as we all just established today I don't take the easy way out!

_Oh God my head hurts_, I thought resisting the urge to pull out my hair. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice someone sit down next to me until said person draped a blanket on top of me. I turned to see Merlin watching me with a weary grin.

"Want some company? I can't sleep," he explained.

"Sure I haven't heard enough inane chatter these last few days for my liking," I said with a smile. "As I told you before it's your only redeemable feature and Gawain isn't quite as good at it as you are."

He smiled. "Prat."

"True, but I'm a very handsome prat," I said knowing this would make him laugh. I was right he gave his first genuine laugh since this whole thing started. It was so different from that bitter bark he'd done earlier. Merlin's laugher was sweet and full of life. It was just as infectious as he was. This was the Merlin I had missed.

"Yes you're very handsome. In fact both Gwen and I agree on the time you looked your best," he said.

"Really, you and Gwen have been discussing my looks? You are such a girl Merlin!" I said.

"And you're a dollop head but who cares," he said with a shrug.

"So what did you and Gwen say was my best look?" I asked honestly curious.

He grinned. "When the goblin gave you the donkey ears, of course!"

I blushed remembering the incident vividly. "Merlin you promised me we would never talk about that again!"

He laughed as he caught my blush and a second later I joined him. How could I not be happy when he was like this? He was happy and carefree and it made me happy and carefree too. I wondered if it was his magic projecting his mood onto others but I dismissed the thought. This wasn't magic it was just Merlin. He was born to make others shine. God, now who sounded like a girl!

For the first time since Merlin's disappearance I didn't feel as if the world was ending. How I ever entertained the thought of banishing or executing this man who was like my brother was beyond me. No, Merlin had to live and he had to stay by my side and be happy while we built this magical empire of peace he was so sure was possible. I had made my decision and whilst there were still some lingering doubts they would not dissuade me for the moment.

"Merlin, what happens now?" I asked him.

His smile disappeared and he was silent as he mulled over my question.

"I don't know," he said, "For now I guess we'll have to go our separate way once we reach Camelot. You and the others can look for a way to break the spell since I can't and I'll just have to endure until you find the answer."

"But didn't you say our destinies are bound together? How can you fulfill your part of this great destiny if you're off being a mercenary against your will?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling this will all clear up somehow," he said.

We fell into an awkward silence for a while. Merlin was just starting to fall asleep when I finally worked up the nerve to ask him the question that had been bugging me all day.

"Why don't you trust me?"

He stirred and gave me a sad look.

"I do trust you Arthur," he said. "I trust you with my life-"

I snorted there was no way that was true. "If you trust me with your life then why didn't you tell me about your magic?"

"I don't know okay! The truth is I never told anyone about my magic. Everyone who knows about my magic found out by accident I never told them. It was drilled into me by my mother to never tell people about my magic that bad things would happen if anyone knew. When I used magic to kill that beast when I was nine and I ended up become Jal's slave that only reinforced my belief that I should never tell people."

"I would never have hurt you!" I protested hurt that he would think me capable. "Sure when we first met we didn't have that bond we have now so I might have done it then but it's been six years Merlin. You've had six years to tell me! And after the first year we were close enough that you should have trusted me!"

"Really, Arthur, you think it's that simple? There was never a right time to tell you! I mean really should I have done it when Nimue attacked Camelot? Or when Sigan did? How about when Morguase convinced you to kill your father?" I asked. "Or when Morgana was taken? Should I have done it when the dragon was released? Or how about when Morgana attacked Camelot? Should I have told you when Uther died because of magic? Face it Arthur every time you were starting to open up to magic and I thought I could tell you something else would come along to reinforce your hate!"

"That not fair Merlin and you know it! You aren't like those sorcerers and you should have had enough faith in me to know that I could tell the difference!" I said angry. "You didn't even give me a chance! But those are just excuses anyway! What's the real reason you didn't tell me?"

He gave me a frustrated look.

"Tell me," I commanded using my kingly voice.

"Fine!" he growled. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid! Every time I trust someone with anything they either turn against me or die and I didn't want that to happen with you!"

"What?"

"I'm cursed Arthur," he said his voice hitching. He looked like he was holding back tears. "People either end up hating me or they end up dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hawk, Morgana, and Mordred they all ended up hating me. We had all started off as friends but they hate me and they have every right to after what I've done to them," Merlin said looking detached. He was trying so sound indifferent too afraid to let me see how much this all hurt him.

"You're not perfect Merlin some people were bound to hate you," I said.

He gave me that bitter laugh again. I really hate that laugh!

"But what do you mean people die around you?" I asked honestly the only person I could think of was Lancelot and that was hardly his fault.

"Edwin, Will, Nimue, Sigan, Freya, Balinor, Morguase, Lancelot, Uther, Agravaine," he said. "Just to name a few."

I didn't recognize a lot of those names but of the ones I did left me sad or angry. Sad because some of them had been friends of Merlin's and they wouldn't want him to blame himself and angry because the others were enemies of Camelot and if he had killed them then they deserved what they got and he shouldn't feel guilty. There was one I was confused about however.

"How can you possibly blame yourself for my father's death let alone the others? That old sorcerer killed my father not you!" I said venomously.

Merlin looked down guiltily but before he turned his eyes away completely I saw another lie in them.

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm Dragoon the Great," he whispered and tensed for a fight.

"What! That was you? You murdered my father and nearly got Gwen executed! I thought you were my friend how could you do this to me?" I yelled and if any of the others weren't already awake from our discussion they were now. I drew my sword and pointed it at my former friend.

He leaped up looking panicked. "Hey I thought you said that you would've have let me explained before making rash decisions! Wasn't that your whole argument on why I should have trusted you?"

"Fine, explain," I snapped, "then I'll chop your head off!"

The others watched us wearily unsure if they should interfere.

"That whole thing with Gwen wasn't my fault! Morgana led Uther to you and Gwen when you were having that picnic so that she could force you to apart or get you to give up you claim to the throne. Her plan must have been failing because then she planted the poultice and convinced your father that Gwen put it there to enchant you!" Merlin said. "I realized that I couldn't oust Morgana as the person who put the poultice under your pillow because none of you would have believed me! You all still thought she was you friend so Gaius and I came up with a plan. We decided that if we couldn't expose Morgana than someone else needed to take the blame so Gwen would be cleared and then that person would escape. I found an aging spell and pretended to be an evil sorcerer."

"You nearly got yourself burnt at the stake to save Gwen from Morgana's evil plan?" I asked. If that was true it made me a little less angry.

"Yes, asked Gwen about the incident and tell her to tell you what she told me when she was locked up in the dungeon," he said. "When she told me that I knew it had to be Morgana because she was already a traitor by then."

"You knew she was a traitor?" I asked.

"Yes she tried to kill me once or twice though they weren't that successful," he said. "She would have taken over Camelot a lot sooner than she did if it wasn't for me. Just ask her she says it all the time! And she doesn't even know about my magic!"

"Okay I get the Gwen thing now explain about my father," I said. I was still trying to process the idea of this goofball saving my kingdom from Morgana so many times.

"Oh yes, that," he said looking more dejected that before. "Well, that was kind of my fault, I should have been more careful. Especially after you told me you told Agravaine that you were going to heal your father with magic."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well when you told Agravaine he told Morgana," he explained, "and, of course, she couldn't let that happen. She hated Uther too much to ever let him live. She gave Agravaine a necklace with a charm on it. It was a powerful charm that reversed the effect of any healing spell and turned it into a killing curse instead. I didn't know that Agravaine planted the necklace though with his hatred for your father I should have known. I should have checked. But I was so careless and confident in my ability that I didn't think that anything could go wrong. The healing spell I cast was one of the most powerful in existence. Your father never stood a chance."

I studied him to see if he was lying but for once he looked completely honest in a way I'd never seen before. Compared to my memory of Merlin in Camelot I suddenly wondered how I didn't notice all the lying before it was so obvious in hindsight. Even when I thought Merlin was being honest in the past it always felt like there was a shadow around him hiding him from my view a little bit. But now I felt as if I could see him, all of him, the shadows were gone.

"I understand," I said. He still looked guilty so I put my hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have trusted Agravaine."

He gave me a strange look and I knew he knew I blamed myself. I was an idiot for trusting Agravaine just because he was my uncle. He certainly never earned the trust I placed in him. He'd been absent for most my life. He just sunk his claws into me and I willing let him manipulate me. I pushed everyone I should have trusted away because of him! I was such a fool and my foolishness cost me my father's life!

"It's not your fault Arthur I told you that already," he said. "Agravaine betrayed you and so he is to blame. You couldn't have known his true nature no matter how creepy and stupid he was."

Everyone laughed at that. I tried my best not to feel guilty. Merlin was right Agravaine and Morgana were to blame not us.

"I think we should all go back to bed," Merlin said. "We can finish this discussion another time."

Everyone agreed and went back to sleep. Hawk took over for me and I fell asleep the moment I was in my bedroll.

The next morning we packed up our camp quickly and departed for Camelot. The ride was peaceful and no one felt the need to speak. I rode next to Merlin today not feeling as uncomfortable as I did yesterday. We reached the city around noon and the crowd of people in the lower town waved at us as we went by. Some of them looked confused at Merlin's mercenary outfit (though none of the citizens knew that it was mercenary armor) and at the unfamiliar faces that accompanied us. We entered the castle's main courtyard and dismounted. I grinned at Merlin and he grinned back. It felt almost like old times. Gwen came running out of the castle to greet us. When she saw Merlin she jumped him and gave him a suffocating hug.

"Merlin don't you ever worry me like that ever again! I was so scared when they found your neckerchief and we realized you were in the mercenary lands! If this ever happens again I am locking you away in a tower and assigning a thousand knights to guard you do you hear me!" she yelled as she hugged him.

"I missed you too Gwen," he said with his signature goofy grin. She finally let go of him and gave him a once over to make sure he was okay. I realized I never check to see what happen to his injuries he'd been tortured before the arena fights. He didn't seem to be in any pain now.

"Merlin why are you wearing armor?" she asked.

Merlin opened his mouth to answer when the warning bell started ringing.

"The vaults," Hawk said and started running inside.

Merlin's POV:

I followed Hawk inside and made my way towards the lower levels. I could hear the others behind me trying to keep up. I made my fourth left turn and went down a spiral staircase. Somewhere below us was the thief and he was being hassled by Arthur's guards. For once I was happy they were doing their job. It meant the thief was still there and hadn't escaped. Hawk and I reach the vaults at the same time. I grab Hawk by the shoulder and pull him out of the way as a stunning spell flies towards us. I look over to the far side of the room, at the vault entrance, to see five guards trying to subdue someone and failing miserably. I studied the stranger closely and was shocked. The man was wearing druid robes.

The druid man was actually fighting the guards and winning from the look of things. That's what I found most surprising. The druids were a non-violent people and yet here this druid was kicking some major ass! Hawk started to get up and I realized I had been sitting there doing nothing for too long. The others entered the hall just as I finished getting to my feet.

"Stop!" Arthur said as he spotted the struggle. The guards recognized the voice their king and stepped back a couple of pace.

"Who are you? Why have you broken into my vaults?" he asked.

"Your Highness, my name is Dominic. I was born and raised a druid but left my clan a few years back," the thief explained. "As for why I am breaking into your coffers I do it for you and all of Albion. Hidden inside of your vaults is a piece of an amulet. This amulet, once united, can be used for great evil. I stole the pieces from you and the other kingdoms to prevent that from happening."

"This sounds like a bunch of rubbish to me," Arthur said. "But let's say you are telling the truth. What makes you think that these amulet pieces are safer together with you rather than separated across five kingdoms? If you wished to stop someone from using them then why not leave them where they were?"

"Because if I could break into your vaults than any other competent sorcerer could," Dominic said. "For years I was content to just leave the pieces where they were but then I heard a rumor and I knew that the amulet was no longer safe."

"What rumor?" I asked.

"Morgana Pendragon craves the amulet for herself," Dominic whispered.

"Why? What does the amulet even do?" Gawain asked.

"Have you ever heard of a sorcerer named Cornelius Sigan?" he asked. We all nodded even the mercenaries had heard of the fearsome magician whose power was so great that he found a way to live forever (supposedly). "Well before he was executed Sigan was working on several projects his most famous was of course a way for him to live forever. But another of his projects was this amulet called the Basilisk's Eye. This amulet had the power to kill your enemies when they gazed upon you. It has other powers that make the wearer practically invincible but most the information on the amulet was lost during the Purge."

Gawain whistled in surprise. "Wow that definitely sounds like something I don't want Morgana to have. She's already too damn strong as it is!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious Gawain!" Arthur said.

"No problem princess we all know how slow you can be so being the chivalrous knight that I am I have no problem taking time out of my busy schedule to help you understand what us grown-ups are talking about," Gawain said with a cheeky grin.

Arthur rolled his eyes but chose to ignore Gawain's taunts.

"So Morgana planned to steal the amulet pieces but you beat her to it," Arthur summarized. "Tell me, how do we know that you're not just going to use the amulet yourself?"

"My lord I was raised a druid," he said, "I have been raised to believe in non-violence and even if I don't follow it as closely as other druids do but I do believe in the prophesy of the Once and Future King. I know there is no need for me to hurt this kingdom because one day my people will be free."

"Who is the Once and Future King?" Arthur asked. Oops I must have forgotten to mention it!

"You are," Dominic said.

"Me?" Arthur spluttered. He shot a confused look at me as if waiting for me to explain what the druid was talking about. I ignored him.

"Dominic where are the pieces of the amulet now?" I asked. I could feel the other three mercenaries getting into position.

"Who are you and why are you asking?" he asked suspiciously. I gave him my signature goofy grin.

"My name is Merlin but I believe your people know me as Emrys," I said matter-of-factly. He gave me his best impression of a goldfish when I told him I was Emrys. Why was everyone always so surprised when I said that? Did they see me and imagine me to be the all-powerful Emrys? Did I look so weak to them?

"My lord I apologize for not recognizing you immediately," he said with a deep bow. Everyone in the room turned to stare at me.

"It's quiet alright I've gone to great lengths to disguise myself from other sorcerers," I said. "I didn't want to give away who I was unless absolutely necessary. Now tell me, where is the amulet?"

"It's here in my bag," Dominic said.

I held out my hand. "Give it to me."

He looked at me hesitantly. "I don't think I should, my lord," he said. "There's something not right here. You are surrounded by dark magic! You're not yourself!"

"Give me the amulet!"

Arthur realized what was going on and started to unsheathe his sword. He stopped halfway through when he realized he might have to use the sword against me, his best friend.

"Don't give it to him Dominic!" Arthur yelled. "He's under the control of an enslavement spell!"

As Arthur finished yelling I signaled the others to attack. Hawk and I moved in to attack at close range whilst Mary decided to use her magic to strike from further back. Wren turned to engage Arthur and the knights so they couldn't help Dominic.

"Merlin stop!" Arthur yelled desperately. "If you give the amulet to Alined then he and Morgana will be unstoppable!"

Again I ignored my king, though it was ripping me up inside because he was right, and delivered a perfect right hook to Dominic's jaw. He was pushed back by the blow a few feet but it wasn't strong enough to knock him out. Hawk unsheathes a small dagger with a dragon fang hilt and stabbed Dominic through the heart before he could go on the offensive. I pulled the bag away from the body and rummaged through it until I found a small decorative box with the amulet pieces inside and transfer it over to my bag. I turn around to look at Arthur and the others. They were being held at bay by a force field Wren had erected.

Arthur looked at me with pleading eyes. "Merlin, give me the amulet."

"I'm sorry Arthur you know I can't," I said each word felt like a betrayal on its own. "Please forgive me for this."

Arthur nodded. "I promise you that we are going to stop you."

I smile. "I hope you succeed."

"You know there's no way you're getting out of here," Arthur said. "My entire army is standing between you and the gate."

"Who said I needed the gate to get out?" I asked with an eyebrow raise that would do Gaius proud. "**Ic ****oferfere Wren, Mary, Henry, ond exon forþweg fram þes castel æt sé friðu sylfum sé wuduwald. Áfeorse ús nú!**

The four of us were surrounded by a blue light and disappeared just as Arthur reached me.

* * *

The spell at the very end means:

**I transport Wren, Mary, Henry, and myself away from this castle to the safety of the forest. Take us now.**

**I came up with it and translated it myself! Is it sad that I'm so proud of all my Old English endevours?**


	13. Ch13 The Seer an the Cup of Life

**Gah! You all hate me don't you?! I know it's been far too long and I am so sorry for keeping you waiting! Truthfully these last few months have been hectic with work and school. Midterms nearly killed me. I had almost no time to write my own stuff! I can't promise another update until the winter break because finals are coming up. But I am determined to finish this story before the holidays are up so I can get to a few other fanfictions I have in the works. Seriously, I've been putting off all my other Merlin fanfics that I wanted to get too. I was so excited for them too! But hopefully I can get them up by the New Year too! Again I am so sorry for not posting sooner!**

* * *

Arthur's POV:

As Merlin disappeared in the bright light I felt almost hopeless. I promised I would help him-I promised I would save him-and all I'd managed to do so far was lose him even more. Now I have condemned him and all of Camelot.

"Merlin has magic," Gwen said behind me. I turned to look at my lovely wife and tried to come up with an explanation for her best friend's secrecy.

"He was born with it, Gwen, he never had a choice," I said.

"You knew?" she said sounding betrayed. Whether that betrayal was aimed at me or Merlin I wasn't sure.

"Not until we went looking for him in the mercenary lands," I said honestly.

"Arthur, I'm so confused you need to explain to me everything that's happened," she said, flustered.

"I would love to explain everything to you Guinevere but I don't have time," I said and signal for the knights to go find horses that weren't tired from all the riding we'd done. "Besides I don't even know everything. And we've got to catch Merlin before he gives the amulet to Morgana and Alined."

"Merlin would never do that, magic or no magic, he would never want to hurt Camelot," Gwen protested.

"I agree, but right now he isn't in control," I explained. "He's been put under and enslavement spell. Now we really have to go."

"If I may sire, how do you plan on stopping Merlin when he is both a very capable swordsman and a powerful sorcerer as well?" Leon asked.

"He's what now?" Gwen asked, clearly getting more and more upset by each secret revealed. "So now my best friend isn't just a sorcerer he's also suddenly become a formidable swordsman? What happened on this rescue mission?!"

"Guinevere now is not the time," I said. "Leon, I haven't the slightest idea but I do know that we need to catch up to him."

"With all due respect, sire, catching up to him will do nothing for him if we don't have a plan," Leon said. "In fact, he may be forced to hurt us instead. I think we should consult Gaius."

"I agree, sire, Gaius may help us find a way to break the enchantment," Elyan said. "He is very knowledgeable about this sort of thing."

"Yes, fine, let's go talked to Gaius," I said. Trust this to be the one time when my knights actually think ahead!

We marched out of the vaults and made our way to the East tower where Gaius's quarters could be found. I knocked on the door and waited impatiently for a response.

"Is that you, Merlin? You had me worried sick these last few days! What on Earth made you think I was alright with you letting yourself get kidnapped?" I could hear him say as he walked towards the door. "Why are you just standing out there fo-?"

The latch was undone and he saw us.

"Where's Merlin?" he asked.

"Riding towards Alined's kingdom with the Basilisk's Eye," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"How much do you know about Merlin's past, Gaius?" I asked him. He led us to one of his wooden tables where I would often see them sharing their evening meal.

"He grew up in Ealdor, my lord, it's a small farming village," he said. His legendary brows were creased together. "He doesn't really have a past worth mentioning."

"You mean other than the fact that he was born with magic?" I asked.

He paled. "S-sire? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," he managed to say.

"Really? Then how is it you feel confident he could have stopped himself from being kidnapped by a competent mercenary?" I asked.

"Did I say that?"

"Yes, just before you answered the door," I said. "Please don't lie to me, Gaius, you aren't in trouble. Merlin isn't in trouble either. Well, not much."

"Gaius, do you really know nothing of his years in the mercenary lands?" Percival asked.

The physician's head snapped up. "What are you talking about?"

"He really didn't tell you?" I asked.

Gaius shook his head. "No, and Hunith never mentioned it either."

"Well, he didn't go into a lot of detail about it. He had been kidnapped at the age of nine by two mercenaries when a beast was attacking near the village," I said. "I think Hunith assumed the beast had killed him which is why she never tried to find him. Merlin was taken to the mercenary lands and tortured until he submitted to a spell that would force him to obey the mercenary lord, Jal. He spent nine years there forced to kill people. He finally managed to break the spell by killing himself."

Gwen gasped and Gaius looked even paler than before. I really wished there had been another way to say that but I really needed answers.

"He was kidnapped a few days ago by the mercenary lord Jal because he wanted to force Merlin to work for him again," I continued. "You see, Merlin was the best mercenary Jal ever trained. And it didn't hurt that Merlin has really powerful magic. Merlin refused and was completely ready to die free. There really was no escape at the time, but we may have gotten ourselves mixed up in the middle. Merlin gave up his freedom to save our lives."

"Oh, my boy," Gaius moaned sadly.

"Arthur, what was with the amulet? Why did Merlin and those other people kill that druid to get it?" Gwen asked.

"He did what?" Gaius asked, scandalized.

"He had no control over his actions he was under the enslavement spell," I reassured the aging man. "According to Merlin they had been hired to find a man who'd been breaking into the vaults of all the five kingdoms, kill him, and deliver the amulet to Alined. We suspect Alined is working with Morgana."

"Did he say what the amulet was called?" Gaius asked.

"The Basilisk's Eye," I said, "and before you say anything, we already know what it does."

"This isn't good," he said. "What are you lot doing here? Shouldn't you be trying to stop him?"

"That's exactly why we're here," I said. "With Merlin under the enslavement spell he'll have no problem attacking us both physically and with magic-"

"Yeah and after what he did to that guard in Jal's dungeon I don't fancy trying to go up against him," Gawain interrupted.

"Thank you, Gawain! Why don't you go eat an apple while the adults talk," I said, emphasizing it with a royal glare.

"I think I will, princess," he said. He walked off to the corner where Merlin and Gaius kept a small supply of food.

"What we need to know is if you know of any way of breaking the spell other that killing Merlin and bringing him back with the Cup of Life?" I asked

"No. From what I've heard about this type of magic there are only two ways for you to break the spell," Gaius said. "The person wishing to escape the spell could kill themselves and if they are lucky enough be brought back by the Cup of Life. The other option would be to kill the person who cast the spell in the first place, the mercenary Jal."

"But neither of those are an option, are they?" Leon asked.

"No, Merlin would never allow the first and even if he did who would you sacrifice? Besides, where would you even find the cup? Merlin hid it years ago after the whole mess with the immortal army," Gaius said. "As for the second option, I doubt you have time to go back to the mercenary lands and fight your way through all the people he has under his control."

_Damn, that's true_, I thought.

"Gaius, do you know where he hid the cup?" I asked.

He gave me an odd look. _He might disapprove of me but I have to get Merlin back_! I thought. I could feel it in my very bones. Merlin was important, he was necessary, and if he stopped existing than I would too. It was like we were connected. We were polar opposites but exactly the same at the same time. It's like we're two sides of the same coin connected by a destiny that neither of us really can begin to comprehend. I needed him. His friends needed him. Camelot needed him.

"He didn't tell me much," Gaius said. "He just said that he had hidden it with a friend of his. A powerful Seer whom he knew could be trusted to keep it out of the hands of someone who would use the cup's power for evil."

"He didn't say where the Seer could be found?" I asked. Why did Merlin always have to make things so complicated?

"No."

"He has to be talking about Salias," Elyan said.

"Yes, but the question is where do we find him?" I asked. "It's not like he'll make it easy for us. Last time we had to find him we couldn't. That's why my father hired the mercenary to do it."

"But if he can see the future maybe he's seen that Merlin's in trouble and will come to us," Gawain said hopefully between munches.

"If that were the case why hasn't this Seer arrived yet," I said.

"Maybe because magic is still technically illegal in Camelot and he doesn't want to risk it," Gawain said.

"So what? You want us to just ride out and hope this Seer will just pop into existence in front of us?" I asked.

"Unless you have any better ideas?" he fired back.

_Damn it, I hate it when the best idea we have is terrible and when it comes from Gawain!_ I thought. "Fine, let's go."

Merlin's POV:

We appeared on the edge of the Brocéliande forest at the border between Camelot and Alined's kingdom. _Wow_, I thought, _I have pretty good aim._ I was both pleased and disappointed in my latest magical accomplishment. I was happy that I had such control and power but at the same time it gave Arthur less time to stop me from delivering the amulet.

"We should head out," Hawk said. He looked slightly green. I guess teleporting wasn't for everybody. "Arthur will probably make good on his promise to stop us, the future of his kingdom is at stake, and we need to get as far away from him as possible. Don't you agree, Wolf?"

"Hm? Oh, yes let's go," I mumbled.

We headed off at a steady pace in what I was pretty sure was the right direction. My magic had this uncanny ability with direction. The others kept glancing back at me. Was it really so obvious how upset I was at this whole thing? I guess after six years I wasn't as good at hiding my emotions as I used to be. I really ought to work on that.

"If we continue at this pace and if we don't make camp for very long I think we'll reach the capitol by noon tomorrow," Hawk said.

"That's great," I said.

"I know you don't want to betray your friends, Wolf," he said. "If it helps, it's not your fault and I'm sure they don't blame you."

"No, they probably don't blame me, but I do blame myself," I said.

Hawk looked at me, unsure at what to do, "Maybe we should make camp early. I'm sure Alined won't mind getting the amulet a little later. Besides, Jal never said we had to get it to him quickly."

I smiled. I knew what he was doing. He was giving Arthur a chance to catch up. "Let's make camp then."

Arthur's POV:

We'd ridden out about half an hour ago and we still hadn't come across anyone_. Please Seer, where ever you are, help us. _I thought then I realized that he was psychic not telepathic.

"Maybe we should head back. Merlin may have left some clues in his room to find Salias," Elyan suggested. "I think it's pretty obvious he's not going to show up here."

"Maybe you're right," I said.

I was about to give the order for us to turn back when I heard a faint rustling in the shrubbery. I grasped the hilt of my sword and the others did the same. After a minute of silence we unanimously decided it must have been a squirrel or something.

"Alright, let's turn back and-."

We all turn to the left side of the forest. This time the rustling had been louder.

"What do you think that was?" Gawain asked as he got off his horse and crept towards the forest.

"A friend who would greatly appreciate it if you lowered your sword," said someone from the dark trees.

"Declare yourself," I ordered.

"I'm Salias, your highness," said the voice as the young boy walked into the open. "I believe you've been looking for me."

* * *

**I'm sure you all heard by now that Series 5 will be the last series of Merlin. I was so bummed when I heard the news but I'm sure the fans here will keep the story going! I really enjoy the fics I read on here when I have time. You guys are all so talented (sometimes even more so than the actual writers). On the plus side I really like how this Season is turning out! Did anyone else laugh their ass off at Drag Queen Old Merlin? What was her name? The Dolma! Hahaha! I laughed so har during that whole scene! Colin Morgan is absolutely amazing and I'd be surprised if any of th actors made it through the scene without busting out laughing!**

**One last note: I really want to thank everyone whose commented on my story. I especially want to thank Sword, TimeShard13, Nebriniel Peredhil, Black Iron, Epsilon Scorpii, Rivka16, fanoffanfiction88, Lilli1000, and Funus Nex! You guys have left wonderful comments on every chapter and I have really appreciated the time you guys took to tell me what you think on the story! I know I haven't thanked you guys personally yet. It's a mix of being really busy and also the last time I was on a writing site people weren't the friendliest. I'm kind of shy and that just made it akward. But I really do appreciate it! See you all soon! Cinder!**


	14. Ch14 The Kindness of Strangers

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry, I thought I had this chapter poted on New Years Day and then I check m email today to see a few reviews asking me if I was going to update soon. Again, sorry, I'm really bad with computers! The only thing I can do reliably is use Microsoft Words. In this chapter I refer to Alined's capitol as Conwall, which traditionally belngs to King Mark in the legend(right?) because I don't know what his kingdom is called, anyway, I hope you guy like this chapter and please feel free to review!**

* * *

Arthur's POV:

The boy moved out of the foliage with measured, confident steps. His back was straight as he looked me in the eyes. It was daring to approach a king as an equal when one is not, but it made me respect the young Seer even more. If I didn't know better, I would think I was addressing royalty. Indeed, with the Seer's wise eyes and careful smile, he looked like a seasoned monarch. Only his worn, home-spun clothes broke the illusion.

"You are Salias the Seer?" I asked.

"Indeed I am, my lord," the boy said.

"Do you know what we've come to ask of you?" I asked.

"You wish to use the Cup of Life to free Emrys from an enslavement spell," Salias said. "I can give you the Cup, but I do not have the power to wield it."

"Do you know anyone who might?" I asked him.

"Yes," he answered. "But, before I take you to him, you must know the consequences of using such magic."

"I know that someone must be sacrificed to bring Merlin back," I said.

"And have you decided whom you will use as a sacrifice?" Salias asked.

"We were hoping to decide that after we got Merlin back," I said. I felt really stupid. It was all good and well to talk about doing this but we didn't talk about the most important part. We were all too scared to bring it up. Who would give up their life for Merlin?

"I see," Salias said skeptically. "Tell me, how do you plan to combat their magic? Merlin, especially, is very powerful. The other three mercenaries aren't to be underestimated, either."

"Well, I—uh…," I stuttered.

"You didn't think about it at all, did you?" Salias said, rolling his eyes. The boy was like a miniature Merlin. "Merlin's right; you're all a bunch of cabbageheads."

"You know, for a twelve-year-old, you're very snarky," Leon said.

"Must've gotten it from Merlin," Gawain said.

"He talks about you lot in his letters," Salias said. "All the adventures you've been on, all the creatures you've face, every challenge you've overcome; he's told me it all. Sometimes I help out too, though, with my visions. I send him warnings about dangers approaching Camelot so he can deal with them."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Salias answered. "Merlin sent me a message about three years ago, when he heard how much my training had progressed. He asked me to focus my visions on Camelot as much as I could."

"Do you really need that much training to use your Seer powers?" I asked.

He smiled. "Oh, it's not just for that. I have been training to become a Priest of the Old Religion. I showed magical talent not long after Merlin left me with the druids. I wasn't really interested in healing magic, so the druid leader, Col, suggested I try out for the priesthood. He contacted an old friend of his, a High Priest. The High Priest agreed to take me on as an apprentice and the rest is history. I hope to make High Priest one day, but only the best are chosen so it may never happen."

"A High Priest, is that what Merlin is?" I asked.

"No, Merlin is far more powerful than a High Priest," Salias said, slightly offended on Merlin's behalf. "He is Emrys. Though, it is true that he's never received a formal education. He'd be much better by now if he had been trained, instead of relying on luck."

"That's what the druid in the vaults called Merlin," Gawain said.

"What does that mean? Who is Emrys?" I asked.

"Emrys refers to several prophecies that have been made over the centuries by some of the most powerful Seers in existence," Salias said, "Emrys and The Once and Future King, both born to bring about a Golden Age, the time of Albion."

When he didn't continue, I got irritated. "And?"

"And for the rest of the story, you'll have to ask Merlin," Salias said. "Which brings us back to how you plan to fight Merlin's magic?"

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked_. I can't believe I'm looking to a twelve-year-old for answers_, I thought.

"The only way to fight magic is with magic," he said. "Merlin is powerful; you'll need a High Priest to hold him at bay."

"No High Priest would ever help the son of Uther," I said, miserably.

"Well, that's not entirely true," Salias said. "Remember I told you my master is a High Priest. He has sworn allegiance to Emrys and is more than happy to help you free Emrys. As long as you understand the repercussions of Life and Death magic and bear him no ill will afterwards, he is more than happy to help you."

"Wait, your High Priest has the power to mirror Life and Death?" I asked.

"Yes, he is one of the few with such a power. He's the only other person I've heard still has it. As far as I'm aware, it's only him, Col, and Merlin," Salias. "Most others end up with an elemental affinity or the Seer's gift."

"Mer—Merlin has the power to mirror Life… and Death?" I spluttered.

"Yes, from what I remember, he used the power to bring Gaius back from the dead not long after he'd arrived in Camelot. That was the first and only time he's used it though. He doesn't like that power," Salias said.

All the knights, including myself, gaped at that.

"Well, where is this High Priest?" I asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"In a clearing nearby," the Seer said.

"Why didn't he come with you?" Percival asked.

"Because he is preparing to cast a teleportation spell," Salias said.

"Why does he need to prepare? Merlin did it with a few words," I said.

Salias snorted. "Well, we can't all be born the most powerful warlock to ever live. Some of us have to work all our lives to become competent."

My face reddened. That was probably something that should have been obvious. If there were a bunch of prophecies about Merlin then it made sense that he would be stronger than any other magic user. _But it isn't my fault! It's not like I'm ignorant on purpose. I never had a chance to learn any of this, not with the ban on magic in place all my life,_ I thought.

"Follow me," the seer said.

We left the horses and followed Salias off the path and into the forest. We moved through the trees for about half-an-hour in complete silence. I was about to ask the Seer if we were almost there when we entered a clearing.

A middle aged man knelt at the center of thirteen candles, arranged in a circle, and had his eyes closed in concentration. He looked over at us when Gawain stumbled in loudly. I saw a glint of fear in his eyes when he looked upon me. It sent shivers down my spine. I never wanted anyone to fear me. I never wanted anyone to look at me like I was some sort of monster. I had just been trying to protect my own people, like my father before me. How was I to know that my father was wrong? How was I to know not all sorcerers were as evil as I thought?

I understood why they hated me. I was slaughtering their people. But I never thought that they could feel fear. All my life, my father taught me that sorcerers were devils that feared nothing and craved destruction. They were a plague upon our land and had to be wiped out. Even the ones that looked innocent were evil. Oh, how wrong my father was. This man wasn't evil; Salias wasn't evil; Merlin wasn't evil; and magic wasn't evil. It was the wielders choice how to use their gifts. If some chose to use magic for wicked deeds, then they were evil not their weapon.

"It is an honor to meet you, High Priest," I said, tentatively. "My name is Arthur, but you probably already knew that."

I cleared my throat. I didn't know what I could say to this man, to make up for the sins of my family.

"I want to thank you for helping us. I know Merlin would really appreciate it," I said. "I know I do."

He nodded and turned to Salias.

"Light the candles," he instructed. "The rest of you, get in the circle."

"Master, I want to go with you," Salias said. "You'll have your hands full fighting Emrys; someone needs to deal with the magic of the other three mercenaries."

"You're too young, Salias," he said, "I fear you'll just be in the way."

"Master, the only way I can get better is if you let me gain real experience," Salias said. "You've watched me learn over the years; you know I'm ready."

The High Priest assessed his apprentice for a moment before nodding. Salias gave a small cheer and lit the candles before joining us in the circle.

"**Ic clipe onuppan sé upgoduo****oþ fylst ús beinnan úre gefeccan. Æþrýtnes ús oþ Emrys**," the High Priest chanted.

The wind picked up around us. Within seconds we were enveloped in a small twister. I couldn't see the clearing we were in, just the mad wind. I started to feel sick. I hoped it would end soon before I vomited. I started to get this strange feeling, like I was falling, before the wind died down. We were still in the forest, but with my exceptional tracking and other knightly skills, I knew we were actually many leagues from where we were before.

Merlin's POV:

Wren came back from collecting firewood and was now roasting four rabbits that Henry caught, on a spit. Bloody Mary sat at the base of a dead oak tree, its bark bone white, sharpening her knives and daggers with malicious glee. I could only imagine what sort of sick fantasies were running through her head as she practically caressed each blade. Hawk was patrolling the perimeter, but he kept glancing back at me every so often. I would have felt more awkward about his staring except that I was glad none of them were glares. _Was it wrong to be so pleased that he was forgiving me?_ I wondered.

If I was going to be stuck in the Mercenary Lands again, it was a good idea to have some friends. Hawk's friendship, especially, would help. So many people seemed to be loyal to him, as proven by the guards in Jal's dungeon. What did that say about Hawk, though? To have the loyalty of thieves and murderers didn't exactly say great things about his character, but Hawk also had Wren's love and trust. Having known Wren personally for many years, I knew that she would never give either to someone who didn't deserve it. She was a compassionate soul, despite being forced to kill people, and usually a good judge of character. Both of these conflicting thoughts had me confused about how I felt towards the ginger-haired mercenary. I didn't know if I should trust him.

_Like he has any reason to trust you in return_, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Morgana's said in my mind_, yet he's willing to give it a shot, so why aren't you?_

I grudgingly admitted that the voice was right. I had no right to judge Hawk after I'd done to him. Whatever he had done in the past, he'd been forced to do, and it wasn't him. It wasn't hard to see that he had his own Code of Honor, which was more that could be said of most Jal's other experienced mercenaries_. It's decided then_, I thought, _it's time to bury the hatchet._

I walked over to where Hawk stood with his back to me. My steps were completely silent, but I wasn't surprised that he noticed my approach and turned around. He wasn't made Jal's right hand after I left for nothing.

"Is something wrong, Wolf?" he asked.

"No—uh…it's just—um, well," I stuttered. Damn, I was usually so calm and collected around other mercenaries. Why did Hawk always make me nervous? I knew why, though. It was the guilt that made me stutter.

Hawk smirked, "I've never seen you so nervous before, Wolf. If I didn't know any better I'd assume you were trying to propose."

"Wha—WHAT? No!" I yelped.

He laughed at my response. "Calm yourself, I didn't really think you were going to propose. Besides, even if you were, I'm taken." He laughed again. "I think your freedom has only made it easier for me to tease you. You're not as closed off as you used to be."

I smiled. It felt almost like any of the conversations I usually had with Arthur or Gawain. Well, except Hawk wasn't calling me an idiot every other minute or trying to get me drunk. The teasing made me feel as if we were friends, I liked it.

"Isn't the girl in the relationship the one that's taken," I said, joking. "The guy is supposed to be the one doing the taking."

I was starting to think I was turning into Arthur. Calling Hawk a girl, even if it was in a lame and roundabout way, was one of those prattish things Arthur loved to do_. Next thing I know I'll probably want to go hunting for fun and strutting around pompously for the ladies. Is prattishness contagious?_ I wondered. I looked over at Hawk to see his reaction. He was more amused than offended.

"Don't let Wren hear you say that," he warned. "She may just have your manhood as a Yuletide ornament, or perhaps as a gift to Mary?"

I shuddered at the thought. "So, you and Wren are together?"

Hawk's smile became more suspicious then. "Yes, I proposed a few weeks ago. We're going to be married soon."

"That's wonderful," I said with an ear-splitting grin. I was truly happy for them and Hawk relaxed at my obvious joy. _Was he worried that I was still in love with Wren?_ I wondered, amused.

"You're invited to come," he said, shyly.

"Thank you," I said. "I'd be honored to come. Any idea of when it would be?"

"Well, we've been talking and we thought maybe when this mission was over we'd have a small ceremony," he said.

"Are you blushing?" I asked, giggling slightly when I realized he was.

"No!" he squeaked.

"Haha! You are!" I laughed.

"Fine, but only because I'm not good at talking about this sort of thing," he said, defensively.

"What, weddings?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "I had a hard enough time when I was trying to propose to her. I thought my innards were going to explode with all the wriggling they were doing! I was such a mess."

I grinned. "Arthur was the same way about romance. Poor Gwen would have never have realized he was trying to court her if he didn't have my help 'expressing his feelings'. It was really pathetic!"

"Do you always talk about your king like that?" Hawk asked. "It's very disrespectful."

"About him, at him, it makes no difference to me," I said. "Besides, it keeps his ego in check. You should have seen what he was like when we met. He was such a pompous, supercilious, ass! The first time we met he threw me in the dungeons and the second time we got into a mace fight."

"What did you do to get thrown in the dungeons?" he asked.

"He was bullying his servant so I told him to stop," I said. "You should have seen his face. No one had ever tried to tell him what to do before, except his father, and for a peasant to do it…well, let's just say he was shocked. Anyway, he kept being an ass so I let him know he was being an ass. Apparently, that didn't sit well with him."

"You're either brave or stupid for picking a fight with a prince, not once but twice, when his father could easily have had you whipped for your impudence," he said with admiration.

I shrugged. "I could live with a couple of lashes. It certainly wouldn't have been the worst thing that ever happened to me."

"So, if you two started off hating each other so much, how did you become his manservant?" Hawk asked.

I laughed. "Oh, that's simple really, I saved the prat's life and Uther thought a fair reward was to make me his servant."

"Really, what would you have gotten if you saved Uther's life? A double-shift on Yuletide?" he asked with a snort.

"Well, there was one time I saved Uther's life that he actually knew about" I said.

"What'd he do?" Hawk asked. "How did you save him?"

"Arthur tried to kill him," I said. "Not that it was Arthur's fault, a witch tricked him. I talked him out of it. Later, Uther thanked me and called me a 'trusted ally in the fight against magic.'"

"How ironic," he said.

"Yes, I thought the same thing," I replied with a grin.

"Why did you stop Arthur from killing him? Everyone knows Uther was a tyrant. If you'd let him die Arthur would have been king. You could have told him of your magic sooner," he said. "You could have been free."

I lost my grin at his words. "Yes, I could have been, but at what cost. Arthur is my friend and, despite his prattish way, he is a good person. To let him commit patricide, what kind of friend would I be? It would have destroyed him. My freedom wasn't worth his guilt eating him from the inside-out."

"You're a good friend to him," Hawk said. He had a pained look in his eyes and I knew immediately what he was thinking about. It was the reason I'd come to talk to him in the first place.

"I only wish I could have been the same to you," I told him, sincerely.

"I wish the same," he said. "From what King Arthur has told me you would have been a good friend to have."

"Maybe we still can be," I said. "If you are willing to begin again."

"What would be the point?" he said. "Once your king finds a way to release you I will never see you again. I will still be a slave to Jal's will. So will Wren."

"We could always release you and her as well," I said, "once Arthur finds a nonlethal way to do it."

He shook his head. "We both know that there is no other way. Arthur knows it too. He will use the Cup of Life, Wolf. He desperately wants you by his side."

"Then, once I am free, I will free you myself," I said.

"You cannot," he said. "I will not have someone die for me and Wren. I may have killed people, but I never had a choice in that. I'm not selfish enough to let two innocent people die for us."

"And you're suggesting I am?" I asked_. Does he really think so little of me? I already told Arthur I didn't want to use the cup, for the same reason Hawk just mentioned_, I thought. _Does he really hate me so much?_

"Not at all," Hawk said. "But, as good as your king is, he is selfish enough to want you by his side, even if it costs him the life of another."

"He would never sacrifice some innocent citizen," I said. "No, if I know Arthur, he'll choose himself."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's a self-sacrificing idiot," I said. "But, when I said I'd free you, I wasn't speaking of the Cup of Life. There is another way to break Jal's curse."

"How?"

"Kill Jal," I said.

"You're suicidal," he said. "Jal has an army of mercenaries at his command. You will never reach him."

"You forget that I'm the best mercenary Jal ever trained," I said with a grin. "How did he put it when he was announcing me in the arena, 'a killer unlike any other, with the ability to take down an army'? I can handle it. Beside, I'm sure Arthur would help me."

"Yes, he does seem the type," Hawk agreed.

"So, what do you say? Would you like us to have a fresh start?" I asked.

He was thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "I'd like that."

"Then let me reintroduce myself," I said with a grin. "My name is Merlin Emrys."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Merlin," he said, playing along, "My name's Henry."

We shook hands while trying to hold back our laughter.

"What's so funny?" Wren asked. She moved away from the fire toward us.

"Nothing," Hawk and I said at the same time resulting in another bout of laughter.

"Will you two stop sitting there, gossiping like old maids," Mary snapped from her perch. "We are ruthless killers on a mission."

"Not that I'm agreeing with Mary, but could you two come and eat," Wren said. "The rabbits are finished.

"Yes, we'll -" I began. I turned towards Henry. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes," he said. He looked almost as green as he did after the teleportation spell. "I think Jal wants us to contact him."

"Get the mirror from my pack," I ordered. Wren was closest to my rucksack, so she rushed to comply. She handed me the plain mirror and backed away.

I cut my hand and let a few drops fall on the base of the glass. I focused my mind and pictured Jal's throne room in my head. The mirror fogged up for a moment before a clear image of Jal on his throne appeared on the glass.

"Wolf, Hawk, have you gotten Alined's object?" Jal inquired.

"Yes, sir," I answered. "We're on our way to Cornwall now."

"How far are you from the citadel?" he asked.

"About a day away, my lord," Hawk answered. "We stopped at sundown to make camp."

"That won't do at all," Jal said. "I was just contacted by King Alined and Lady Morgana, they want it now."

"We'll move out immediately, sir," I said, "but even if we do it will still take us a few hours to get there-"

"You are telling me that with three sorcerers in your party you can't think of one way to speed up your journey?" Jal demanded.

"I suppose we could teleport," I said.

"Yes, teleport," Jal ordered.

"As you wish," I said. "We should be back in the mercenary lands by tomorrow afternoon."

Jal nodded and the imaged faded.

"Sorry, Merlin," Henry said and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright," I said. "Pack up the camp."

After we packed the camp and quickly devoured the rabbit I said another teleportation spell and we reappeared in front of the city gate.

I approached one of the guards. "We're here to see King Alined, he's expecting us."

The man nodded and pointed to one of his fellow guards. "Hey Bern, take them to the citadel, and send someone to inform His Majesty."

"You heard him, Jeffrey," Bern said, "Go inform King Alined that…I'm sorry, what's your name."

"Just tell him Wolf and his subordinates are here to see him," I said. Henry looked a little offended at being called a subordinate but refrained from saying anything.

Jeffery nodded and ran off in the direction of the castle.

"Well, follow me," Bern said.

Arthur's POV:

The wind, and the weird lightshow accompanying it, finally died down only to start up again a second later. I turned toward the High Priest.

"What's going on?" I asked, and despite what Gawain would say later on there was no panic in his voice.

"The spell was meant to take up to Emrys," he explained.

"Yes, and?" I asked, frustrated. This had been a long day.

"Emrys isn't here anymore," he said. "The spell will not end until we are close to Emrys."

"Oooooohhhhh…" I said, "Grrreeaaaattt…"

* * *

**Spell translates: ****I call upon the gods above to aid us in our  
quest. Take us to Emrys!**

**Hope you all had a nice Chrismas and New Years (I know I did). Before I sign off I was hoping you guys could help me. I'm starting to do research for my Arthurian novel that I've been wanting to write for years and I was hoping to guys could give me a list of books, tv shows, movies, etc. having to do with Kig Arthur and the legends. Thank you!**


	15. Ch 15 The Devil's in the Detail

**Hello Everyone! I am so excited about how many reviews I got last chapter! 10 reviews! The last few chapters before that had been lacking in reviews and I was worried that everyone was losing interest, but this last chapter completely turned that around! I want to thank you all for review, please keep it up guys! I especially want to thank merlin9584 and Jaz-Lil-Bai-Kay. I mentioned last chapter that I am starting to write my own novel about the Arthurian legend and I asked for suggestions. You guys were gave me great suggestions! THank you! Everyone keep those suggestions coming!**

**This chapter's a little short, sorry, but it ended where I wanted it too. Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin's POV:

The city looked as if it were on the verge of dying out. The streets were lined with too-thin beggars. Children ran through the muddy streets (at least I hope it was mud) in rags that were far too small for their bodies. The women looked hopeless and the men looked bitter.

The houses weren't in any better shape. Most of them had holes in their roof and the wood was rotting away.

The citadel itself looked like it had taken one too many beatings from Mother Nature. The stone walls, once a gleaming white, had turned black with years of grim. Many of the outer walls were crumbling. As we made our way through dimly lit halls I noted the lack of serving staff. Alined probably could afford to pay for many servants. I wondered how he intended on paying us.

The guard led us into the throne room. It, too, had once been beautiful, but now showed its wear. The walls had been painted by some of the best artisans around when the castle was built. Murals of knights fighting dragons and Questing beasts, beautiful women being rescued by daring heroes, and a great feast lined the southern wall, but the paint had long since faded. Floor-length windows let in light from the moon and stars. At the far end of the room, there was a simple throne. In it, sat Alined. Standing on his right was someone I would never forget. The woman who most haunted my nightmares, Morgana, and she looked livid.

"Alined, you fool, you've been tricked," she hissed, "these aren't the mercenaries we hired. That, right there, is Arthur's little lapdog and some of his new friends. What's the matter, Merlin, is Arthur to afraid to come here himself? Is he cowering behind his filthy, peasant wife back in Camelot?"

"I don't know where Arthur is," I said, "and don't you ever speak about Gwen like that again."

"Or what?" she sneered.

"Or you won't live long enough to regret it," I said, coldly.

"Oh please, you're more bark than bite," she laughed. "I am the last High Priestess of the Old Religion and you're just a nobody, a servant. You cannot hope to best me in any sort of fight."

"I hope one day I'm around to see you eat those words," I said. "One day, we shall see who truly is the most powerful among men, my lady, but unfortunately that fight must wait until another day."

"Coward," she said.

"Maybe," I said, "but I happened to be the coward holding the Basilisk's Eye."

"How did you get your hands on it?" she screeched.

"Simple, my friends and I killed the thief as he attempted to steal the last piece from Camelot," I said.

"Why bring it here?" she asked.

"Because I didn't have any choice," I said. "I was ordered to bring it here."

"Who gave you this order?" Alined asked.

"Jal, the mercenary lord," I answered.

"You're Wolf," Alined whispered, almost reverently.

"That's not possible," Morgana said. "You told me that Wolf was a bloodthirsty killer and a fearsome warrior. There is no way Merlin is either of those things."

"And yet, do you really think I would be here, ready to give you the Basilisk's Eye, if I had any choice?" I asked. "You know how loyal I am to Arthur."

"What is that supposed to mean? 'If I had any choice'?" she asked. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Jal uses and enslavement spell to control his men, so no person feelings can get in the way of their work," Alined answered. "They must obey his every command."

"But, Wolf was meant to be a sorcerer," she whispered. "A powerful sorcerer…"

"Yes," I said.

She stood looking lost for a sometime. I could almost see her fitting all the pieces together in her head.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH," she screamed, "HOW DARE YOU? I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU PUSHED ME AWAY! I WAS SCARED, AND LOST, AND AFRAID AND YOU LET ME BELIEVE I WAS ALONE."

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! HOW DARE YOU STAND BY ARTHUR'S SIDE, PROTECTING HIM?! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF, WATCHING WHILE OUR KIN WERE BURNED," she yelled, her volume reaching new heights. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ON MY SIDE! YOU COWARD! YOU TRAITOR!"

"NO," I screamed right back. "I am not the one that betrayed my kin that was you. Arthur is destined to bring magic back to this land, but it is people like you, who use magic selfishly and maliciously, that stop him from seeing the good in magic. You are the prime example of why Arthur fears and hates magic. Look how twisted you have become on you quest for vengeance and a throne that does not belong to you. How could Arthur not look at you and see magic is evil."

"Don't you dare make excuses!" Morgana said. "Arthur is his father's son, he will never change."

"Funny, it's you who remind me the most of Uther," I said. "You are just as stubborn and cruel. Your quest for revenge, like his, will end up killing thousands of people."

"Silence! I don't have to take this from you," she said. "I am nothing like Uther! That throne is rightfully mine, I will bring magic back to Camelot, and I will punish those that aided Uther in executing those with magic. I will put the magical race where it belongs; ruling over the magic-less peasantry."

She looked mad as she ranted on about her plans for her future kingdom.

"But you, Merlin, will have no place in the new Camelot," she said, "no, for betraying our people I will make you the lowest of the low. If you cannot disobey Jal then I'll just have to hire you permanently to do my bidding. Once you are mine Merlin you will help me take down Camelot and then you will spend the rest of your life doing the most degrading tasks I can imagine. You will be alone in the world. Lower even than a slave, that is what you deserve."

"I will not help you, Morgana," I said.

"But you don't have any choice, Merlin," she sneered, "remember?"

"I will find a way to get out of this spell," I snapped. "You will never hurt the people of Camelot again, once I am free."

"Even if you could get free what makes you think you could kill me?" she mocked. "You are not my doom, Emrys is. Magic or no magic, I will not be defeated by the likes of you."

I smirked (though the expression felt very foreign on my face). I really couldn't believe how obtuse all Pendragons could be. _She knows that I have magic and am loyal to Arthur yet she still doesn't realize that I am Emrys?_ I wondered.

"Enough of this!" she said. "Give me the amulet!"

It was times like this that I loved loopholes. They bought me time.

"No."

Arthur's POV:

The spell soon ended again and I prayed to all the gods in existence that Merlin hadn't moved from the area again. Once I felt that I could safely move again without puking out the contents of my stomach, I noticed that we were inside what appeared to be some sort of dungeon.

"Where are we?" Gawain asked.

"If I had to guess I'd say we are in that castle of Cornwall," I said. "More precisely we are in a dungeon."

"Because that part wasn't obvious, princess," Gawain said.

"You don't think Merlin's been locked up, do you?" Elyan asked.

"Why would Alined lock up Merlin when he's bringing him the amulet?" I asked.

"Maybe so he doesn't have to pay him," Elyan suggested.

"If that were true I'm sure Merlin would be free to escape and kill Alined for not upholding their bargain," I said, "and if it hasn't come to that I think they'll be up in the throne room."

"You're right," the High Priest said, "I can sense Emrys' power emanating from above us. It's seems he is currently fighting someone with great magical power."

"But why?" I asked.

"Wait, Morgana's working with Alined, right?" Leon asked, and we nodded. "Do you think she knew about his magic?"

We all paused at that.

"We have to go help Merlin," I said and we rush up the staircase.

By process of elimination (and the fact that the layout of most castles was basically the same) we found the hallway leading to the throne room. Unfortunately, it seemed that this was one of the few halls that were guarded.

"Ten guards," I said. I turned toward Salias and the High Priest, "You two wait here. The knights and I can handle them."

"Why?" Salias asked. "We could take care of them faster."

He muttered a few words in the Old Tongue and all the guards felt to the floor.

"Are they dead?" I asked.

"No, they're just sleeping," he said. "Let's go."

I heard the shrill, angry voice I'd known since childhood and I felt a mix of sadness and anger as we pushed open the double doors. We walked in just as Merlin dodged a fireball Morgana threw at him. He retaliated with a bolt of lightning shooting from his hand so fast Morgana barely had time to raise a shield. I couldn't believe he was so powerful. He looked like a vengeful god smiting his enemies into oblivion. For a moment I thought there was no way he could be human.

Morgana screamed. "How can you be so powerful? You're just a servant."

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Merlin asked with disdain. "You know now, that I have magic. You know that I always stop you from attacking Camelot. You have all the pieces in front of you and you haven't even tried to puzzle them out."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"You figure it out," he spat.

"Give me the amulet!" she screamed as she attempted to throw him back with a fierce wind. I slide back a few feet (and I wasn't even the target!), so did the other knights. It had no effect on Merlin. He didn't move an inch.

"I won't give it to you!" he yelled.

"But that's why you came here!" she yelled back.

"No, I came here to give the amulet to Alined," Merlin said. "Last time I checked you aren't the middle-age king of a second-rate kingdom."

Her mouth opened and closed a few time, whether from anger or disbelief I don't know. Behind her, Alined looked offended, but after seeing what Merlin could do he didn't have the courage to speak up.

"That's why you wouldn't give me the amulet?" she shrieked. "What was the point of that? It's just going to end up in my hands anyway!"

"Yes, I know that," Merlin said, "but I needed to buy some time."

"WHAT?"

"Merlin is really good at exploiting loopholes," Hawk said with a grin. "And I think you bought us just enough time, Merlin."

Merlin followed Hawk's gaze and saw us standing at the door. He too grinned.

"Well, if it isn't my dear half-brother," Morgana said, finally noticing our presence. "Have you come to try and stop me?"

"Morgana, you don't have to do this," I said. "I've already promised Merlin that I'll unban magic. You and your people can be free once more. There is no need for any more violence."

"Somehow, brother, I don't think I believe you," Morgana said. "And even if you were to unban magic, that does not change the fact that the throne of Camelot rightfully belongs to me! I will not rest until I am Queen!"

"Now you show your true colors," Merlin said. "May all of our people know that you are a selfish witch and not the freedom fighter you have pretended to be. All the people who you have manipulated to your side let them see you for the viper that will lead them to their doom. Soon they will see Morgana; soon they will know what you really fight for. I wonder if you'll have any followers left, usurper."

"Silence," she screeched, "I've had enough of your impudence. Complete your mission then get out of my sight. I deal with Arthur as soon as you're gone."

I watched Merlin pull out the box and move towards Alined.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"I won't let you give him the amulet, Merlin," I said, "I'm taking you home, now."

"Well, don't just stand there," Alined yelled, "You heard him, he's trying to stop you from completing your mission; attack!"

I saw Merlin's eyes darken, his muscles tensed, he signaled the others to fight the knights before turning to face me with his claymore in hand.

Merlin's POV:

We circled each other a few times, both unwilling to make the first move, and tried to find an opening in each other's stance. I remembered back when I went on my final mission for Jal, six years ago, when I first heard the name Arthur Pendragon. Jal told me the then-prince was thought to be the best warrior in the five kingdoms. I remembered laughing at that (thinking that it was all talk) and feeling so confident that I could beat him. But Arthur lived up to his reputation. He was the best swordsman I'd ever seen, maybe even better than me when I was in my prime. After six years of not fighting to my fullest potential, I was rusty, and I was almost certain I couldn't win in a fair sword fight. I hated the idea of cheating against Arthur. I hated the idea of using my magic against Arthur even more.

I feign a strike to the left which he dodged by twisting right. He fell into my trap and I shot out a low voltage bolt of lightning at his right leg only to have it disappear before it hit the target. I looked around, confused as to what happened. Arthur took advantage of my distraction and tried to land a blow to my shoulder. I took a quick step back to avoid the hit. _This isn't good_, I thought_, that one almost hit me!_

Arthur didn't stop there. He came at me with his sword again and again, forcing me to go on the defensive. Our swords clashed back and forth. Neither of us gained the advantage, we were so evenly matched. I tried to push him back with magic only for my attack to be stopped again, but this time I was prepared. I sensed where the block was coming from. I glanced at the door (while still keeping an eye on Arthur and parrying his sword) and saw a face I hadn't seen in a few years. Arthur had somehow found the High Priest Andor and convinced him to help. Next to him was Salias. _Well that explains it_, I thought. I knew the Andor was not going to let me use magic on Arthur. This fight wasn't going to last very long.

I was still tired from the two teleportation spells I'd done today. It was some of the most powerful magic I'd ever done and I had done it twice. My body was fatigued and I hadn't rested properly since before being taken to the Mercenary Lands. Arthur knocked the sword out of my hand.

"No!" Morgana screamed.

The knights gathered around us as Arthur knocked me unconscious to stop me from trying anything.

Arthur's POV:

The High Priest started reciting the transportation spell.

"Stop them!" Morgana and Alined yelled. The mercenary Mary threw a dagger at our group. It was only about a foot away from me. There was no time to move out of the way. A flash of orange and black appeared in front of me just as we were teleported out of there.

* * *

**I know some of you were looking foward to a badass fight between Arthur and Merlin, but I figured with everything Merlin's been doing lately he would be exausted and running on adrenaline, but don't worry I promise before this story is finish they'll have thier epic battle! Oh, by the way, check out this new story I'm posting called A Tale of Two Princes. See you soon guys!**


End file.
